Throughout the Years
by averyleagara
Summary: Read as how Yuu grew up as Lieutenant Colonel Guren's son :3 (i sooo suck at summaries PLEASE READ!)
1. Chapter 1

Let us all assume that Yuu escaped the vampire's underground lair when he was only six years old and he went to the orphanage when he was only four for the story's cuteness sake…just roll with it I guess XD FLUFFINESSS AHEAD~!

Ps. I've only watched the anime and started reading the manga just yesterday (currently in Chapter 16) so no spoilers please and sorry if my story won't match the future chapters that I'll probably read in the next few days xD anyway this _is_ a FANFICTION so I'm free to write whatever my fan-ness tells me and no I also own NOTHING XD

Pss. The pov might switched from guren's to third pov idk how that happens seriously but that's how I write my stories (I freakin need an improvement) so bear with me Xd And the characters might be a bit ooc for your liking but anyways…

* * *

 _6 years old Yuu_

Guren Ichinose hasten his steps as he walks alone along the living quarters of the compound. His brows frowning in worry and his fists are clenched tightly at his sides while beads of sweat are forming around his forehead.

A terrified scream shattered the silence of the halls, almost immediately, it was followed by more screams; each more terrified sounding than the last.

"Damn it." Guren muttered under his breath and broke into a run towards where the screams are coming from. When he reached the right hallway, his eyes instantly locked on the door at the far end. He didn't bother knocking on the door because it was _his_ room in the first place, and damn the door he nearly broke off its hinges.

The sight that greeted him was chaotic to his already tired mind from long hours of laborious, boring, meeting and the fact that he had to deal with this now was too much that he froze momentarily by the door.

Not that he actually minded handling the child; was the thing he will not say out loud.

Sayuri was kneeling besides his bed, trying valiantly to soothe the sleeping, crying mess of a child tangled up in his bed sheets with her soothing voice. Obviously it's not working because another heart wrenching scream ripped its way out of the poor boy's throat seconds later. Every occupant of the room, except from Guren, winced in both sympathy and hurt.

Goshi, who was leaning on the wall, put a finger to his right ear and wiggled it around as if trying to unlogged something unpleasant within it. He quickly put it down when he noticed Guren glaring lightly at him. Shigure and Mito noticed him at the same time and both released a silent sigh of relief.

Guren shook his head lightly and started to walk towards his bed, he placed a hand on Sayuri's shoulder and gently moved her out of the way. Sayuri's eyes visibly widen at his sudden appearance at her side but graciously moved out of his way, her face full of relief.

He sat on the side of his bed, staring down at the wriggling mess beneath his sheets. The boy's black hair it was almost violet- almost like _his_ \- was plastered on his sweaty forehead, his (cute) face showing every single distress the boy is feeling, and his hands and legs are all knotted around the tangled sheets. _It's the same nightmare again_ , Guren grimaced silently, _and it's getting worse._

He could acutely feel his subordinates watching him, anticipating what his next move will be, their stares could almost make Guren nervous. _Almost._ He continued staring down at the boy, he already knows what he should do of course, he had dealt with this almost every single night since he found this boy, he knows what the boy needs the most, he knows what his nightmares are all about, he knows how to calm him down, and he knows what are the right words to say to sooth the little child, the right words to wake him up gently, and the right words to make him fall back asleep.

The only reason why he's still hesitating is because of the presence of his comrades. No, he's not embarrassed to calm the child in front of them, no, not him, besides he knows them well and he knew whatever they see in here will stay in here. But dammit, his pride just couldn't take another blow today. Earlier, Shinya (curse his soul) had already shown them pictures he had discreetly taken whenever he was with the boy. There was a picture of him carrying a sleepy looking version of the boy in one arm while he was holding his morning coffee in another, another one was when he was helping the little boy to get dressed into his jumpers, there's also a picture of him smiling pleasantly with one of his hands ruffling the boy's head as they read a book together, plus a picture of him kneeling down in front of the crying boy as he put a bandage on his scraped knee… and then there was the picture that was taken earlier…

* * *

He was reading some important files alone in his office when the boy came crying to his side. Apparently the nightmares won't leave him alone even in the day. Guren sighed, frankly it was too early to deal with this, but he figured it wouldn't hurt anyone if he calmed the obviously scared and hurt child. So he picked up the child and put him in his lap, he started rocking him slightly while shushing him softly as he gently carded his fingers through the boy's messy hair. It didn't take long for the boy to fell fast asleep, his head resting comfortably against Guren's chest as his hands clutched Guren's right hand tightly to his body. Guren exhaled softly and went back to his work, he never pulled out his hand in the boy's vice- like grip and he never stopped carding his fingers gently through the boy's hair and once in a while he rocked the boy softly in his lap.

There was something about the little boy that helped him to relaxed immensely and calm his weary mind and body, it was something that he needed every once in a while to focus in his work. As such, he was so into the documents he's managing that he didn't heard the approaching footsteps, nor the repeated knocks on his door and the hesitant opening of it. He most especially didn't hear the simultaneous loud gasps on his doorway. It wasn't until he heard the shutter sound of a camera that he looked up…to find his whole team and Shinya by the door. His team was gaping at him and Shinya was smiling that ever annoying smug smile that was full of freaking mischievousness and mystery. To say the least, it ended up of Shinya showing the aforementioned pictures _and more_ to his team. Truth to be told, Guren was slightly embarrassed and miffed by the pictures and the fact that his team mates now know but it's not something worthy to be worked up about…it was their comments that hit his pride as a fearsome Lieutenant Colonel that annoyed him the most.

Goshi _manly_ said that they look _too cute_ together.

Mito surprisingly agreed with Goshi and said that there was _definitely_ a father-son vibe around them.

Shigure nodded instantly and off handedly said that she didn't expect the Lieutenant Colonel to be so kind to a child and acts like his father.

That brought a variety of reactions from the room's occupants, it was a wonder really why the child didn't wake up then and there.

Sayuri was openly gushing at the pictures and said she can't believe that the child had taken instantly to the Lieutenant Colonel.

Shinya smiles smugly, and mischievously said that they almost look like one another that one could mistake them to be father and son.

Suddenly there was a pregnant silence. Followed by a loud simultaneous 'EHHHHHH?!' from his comrades. Guren winced while covering the child's ears, he doesn't want to wake him up because dang it he just got him to sleep!

His team looked comical as they looked back and forth between him and the child on his lap, and then back to the pictures which was being held by an innocent looking Shinya. There was a chorus of agreements that they do look like one another that frankly, Guren didn't know how to react or feel about asides from gritting his teeth and growling menacingly at them.

It was Goshi who started teasing him about their 'father-son' situation saying it was sweet and cute and all that while the others laughed or nodded.

But then of course, Shigure just have to notice something and say it plainly. She noticed the dates below each picture and noticed that the first picture ever taken was almost after the day they took the boy in. This added more fuel to the fire and Guren was seriously considering using his sword to shut them up.

He was actually about to do it when Sayuri realized something. She was pouting and curious at the same when she asked, "If this 'situation' started almost after we took Yuu- chan in, then… is that the reason why you wouldn't let us near him Lieutenant Colonel?"

There was another pregnant silence. It was Shinya who broke it.

"My, my, what a possessive doting father you are Guren, keeping the child only to yourself."

Guren nearly killed him.

He has his reasons of course, which he tried valiantly to say against Shinya's ridiculous teasing. First of all, he didn't want to shock the child by introducing him to too many people at once. Shinya countered it by saying that's it's already been a month since they took him and still nobody knows the child personally. Guren countered back with if he didn't know the boy how come he managed to take those photos. Second, okay, he kinda wanted to keep the child to himself for a while. Not that he said this aloud. Third, the child was obviously traumatized by the murder of his family, he won't let the child get into more trauma because of his rambunctious soldiers nor he would let said soldiers teach him something unpleasant and annoying while he was still young.

The third reason invoked a defensive comeback from the said 'soldiers'.

Their bickering was stopped when the phone rang, summoning Guren and Shinya for an emergency meeting on the Hiiragi's private compound, that is frankly, just all about politics. Guren have no choice but to go of course, because Shinya was already with him and he wouldn't let Guren skip the meeting because it was labeled as an _emergency_ , so they went. Leaving a now awake Yuu (ironically he woke up due to the phone ringing) in the care of his inexperienced team with explicit warning, err, _instructions_ on how to take care of Yuu. If they have to admit, the team was scared of their leader when he begrudgingly handed Yuu to Sayuri and told them his instructions and the consequences if they _failed_ to do so. Shuddering, they agreed of course.

* * *

The team took the job seriously like they were in the frontlines defending their lives, they followed every instruction per word and detail, they never let Yuu out of their sight and they never let anything befall on him. As the Lieutenant Colonel instructed: _not a single scratch on him,_ _ **understand?**_ Nobody wants to face the demon wrath of their leader.

Despite that, the team was instantly wrapped around the green eyed child's finger as they all think he was very cute. And anyone who managed to make the soft side of their leader show is definitely a remarkable one. Yuu, on the other hand, took a while to get used to them. He always wriggled his way out of Sayuri's lap and sit on the farthest corner of the sofa from them. The team didn't give up, because they wouldn't let such a cute child to _not_ be afraid of Guren while he was scared _of_ them. Eventually thou, with continuous coaxing from all of them, they succeeded and they were rewarded by the brightest smile they ever saw.

One thing led to another and that leads us to the current situation…

It was well past midnight and Guren still hadn't returned from their meeting and Yuu was already fast asleep in Shigure's lap. But the team didn't know where the child's room was so they decided to put him in the Lt. Colonel's room and await his return there.

But the team didn't know that it was usually past midnight when Yuu gets nightmares, heck they didn't even know that Yuu gets nightmares, so when he started screaming and turning all of them didn't know what to do. They all froze for quite a while until Yuu almost tumbled out the bed in his wriggling, Shigure and Mito were the ones who reacted the fastest and caught the boy before he hit the floor. They placed him back on the bed but the boy still kept twisting his limbs and started to cry. Sayuri kneeled down besides the bed and talked using her best soothing voice to no avail.

They tried waking him up but they couldn't.

Goshi figured it was time to call the Lt. Colonel and prayed to God that the meeting was hopefully over as he called Guren on their private line used only in emergencies. And this is _an_ emergency _riiight?_

Thankfully, Guren picked up on the third ring and was on his way back to them. When Goshi told Guren about their current predicament, Guren was surprisingly calm as he said to wait for him to arrive and try to calm/ wake the child in the meanwhile if they can. Then he hanged up.

* * *

In reality, Guren was only calm outside, in the inside there were knots tying themselves in worry. This is the first time that he left the child in the care of somebody else, usually the child was with him or alone in their room and this will be the first time Yuu is having a nightmare without him by his side immediately.

Grimacing, Guren glanced outside the window and cursed the distance between them and the child. Why does the freaking meeting had to be held in such a far place anyway? He ordered the driver to drive faster. Guren then cursed himself, he shouldn't have attended that stupid meeting and he shouldn't have left the child alone (granted he was with his most trusted subordinates but still alone without him nonetheless) then this wouldn't happen. _Ugh…_

Something warm grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looks at Shinya who was smiling sincerely and reassuringly at him. "Hey, it's going be okay, we'll arrive there in no time and Yuu will be fine." Guren only sighed and looked out the window again, squeezing Shinya's hand back as a sign of thanks.

"My, my see what a possessive doting father you are? Are those wrinkles I see forming in your forehe-ouch~!"

Guren squeezed his hand _much_ harder. "Shut up", he grumbled.

When they arrived back at the compound, Shinya was immediately called to answer a call and Guren wasted no time marching back to his room.

He really, really needed to get back to _his_ child.

* * *

So now back to the present, despite his earlier eagerness to see the child he was now quite at a loss on what to do. He can feel Sayuri fidgeting to the side, obviously worried that he wouldn't do anything to wake or calm the child because he only kept staring down at it.

Guren then noticed the familiar twitch on Yuu's face, indicating he was about to let out another terrified scream…before that happened he immediately scooped up the little boy into his arms and stood up rocking him softly, he bent his head down and placed his mouth near the boy's ear and started whispering sweet nothings to him while gently running his finger's on the child sweaty, softly tangled hair. Yuu hiccupped in his arms, big, fat tears rolled down his face, and he looks and sounds like he was about to break into a heart breaking sob. Guren held him tightly and the child instinctively buried his head in the crook between Guren's neck and right shoulder. Visibly, the child started to relax in Guren's arms.

His team's eyes widen in surprise, after spending almost two hours trying to calm the boy down, all it took were a few simple movements from the Lt. Colonel to make it happen. They sighed in relief, glad that the child was starting to calm down and that the Lt. Colonel is back. They all smiled at each other too, glad to see this rare side of their leader.

Guren knows what their thinking of course but frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not now when his child is clinging to him like a life line _. I need to wake him up_ , Guren thought, _but I couldn't do that with them in here…_

When he noticed his team going a little too comfortable at the situation right now he sent them a glare and then glanced at the door and then at the crying child in his arms who had a visible scar on his upper left arm, and then back at his team, his glare doubling in intensity.

"I thought I told you **not. a. single. scratch** …?" His team visibly paled and all the girls glared at Goshi before they ran out of the door desperate to save their lives.

Guren sighed and proceeded to wake his little boy up. He started planting soft kisses along the child's head, forehead, cheek, nose and neck while murmuring softly to him. He continued to do this while rocking the child until eventually, bright green eyes peeked through the half- lidded slit.

Yuu hiccupped again and buried his head again in Guren's shoulder before releasing a heart wrenching sob. Guren held the child more tightly against him.

"Shh, shh Yuu, I'm here now, and you're gonna be okay, okay? I won't let anything happen to you." Guren murmured and then pressed a long kissed on the boy's temple.

"B-but….M-ikaa..and t-the o-o-ot-thers…they're all..t-they're all DEAAD~!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm here now for you, alright? Papa's here now. Shhh, calm down my dear, calm down…"

* * *

Yuu continued to cry and did his best to stop crying, but the tears just kept falling! He buried his head deeper in Guren's shoulder ashamed. How can he defeat those cursed vampires if he was so weak? He wouldn't be able to avenge his family's death!

But as he feels Guren's arms securely and comfortably around him he couldn't help but feel safe and believes that he will able to achieve his goals one day through him. So just for now…he'll cry his heart out…

* * *

Guren moved around as he continued to comfort the child in his arms. He had managed to close the doors to his room, he also successfully removed his shoes and managed to change into his more comfortable night clothes, all the while Yuu was clinging to him like a baby koala.

He sat down on his bed and pulled the child down into his lap. Yuu looks up at him with wide, tearful, bright green eyes, his lips quivering from suppressed feelings and his hands tightly clutching his top.

"I-I'm s- so- sor-sorry…."

Guren cocked his head to the side curiously. "Sorry for what?"

"F-for doing th-this t-to yo-you…e-every si-single n-night…"

Guren shook his head and smiled softly down at the child. He pressed a kiss on his temple and buried his head on the child's hair. "It's fine Yuu, don't worry about it."

"B-but.."

"No buts." Guren said firmly. He placed another kiss atop the kid's again and then laid down. "Let's get some sleep okay?"

Yuu nodded softly against his chest and sniffed. "Thank you Papa, I love you."

Guren smiled widely. Oh how sweet to hear that word is. "Shh, sleep now my dear, I love you too. Sweet dreams."

All Guren received as a reply were the sound of soft snores, he smiled wryly and closed his eyes. Soon after, he was fast asleep too, with Yuu lying down atop his massive chest and one of his arms wrapped protectively around the little boy.

Both of them were deeply slumbering that they didn't hear the door creaks open slightly nor did they hear the sound of a picture being taken.

* * *

1) Shinya and Guren- uhh their relationship depends on you dear readers, whether I'll make them into a couple or not, because seriously almost all of the fanmade items such as pics, vids, and stories are shipping them more than Shinoa's sister… yeah why not give it a try xD just put your opinions in the reviews :3

2)cThe car- Yuu did mention the situation about cars in their time in both the manga and anime right? But I figured Shinya is a Hiiragi and both him and Guren are high ranking officials so why not give them a car xD

3) There will be other chapters coming up :3

4) REVIEWS PLEASE~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I hereby solemnly swear that I do not own anything. Reviews please~!

 _7 years old Yuu_

Yuu stared at his _babysitters_ , aka his father's subordinates. Sayuri was the closest to him; smiling cheerfully, besides her Mito was snoring lightly tired from the mission she got just back, Goshi was smoking on the sofa across from them and Shigure stood by the door; guarding.

Yuu sighed and banged his head lightly on his Papa's desk before crossing his arms atop it and laid his head down on it. He swung his legs back and forth, his little legs too short to reach the floor. Sitting in his Papa's chair in his office with nothing but his subordinates and with absolutely nothing to do is boring! With his Papa gone, he had no one to train him how to use a sword, no one to teach him in hand to hand combat, no one to tell him how to spot a vampire's weakness and dispose of it quickly, and most of all he had no one to play with!

He glanced at his babysitters, bored out of his mind, he already knows that he can't ask them to train him because his Papa _absolutely_ forbade it. He also knows that playing with them will just be futile and will only irked him more. They always treat him like he's made of fragile glass, like he's going to break with one wrong move from them; especially in those rare moments when they're all together with Guren, their movements were especially guarded- _tense_ \- as if expecting punishment any second. Yuu suspects that it has something to do with the 1st time they looked after him almost half a year ago, he just didn't know what it is. All he knows is that his Papa had been greatly reluctant to let them babysit him again; if ever Guren had to leave him alone, he'll be alone in their room again like always, either reading or playing with his toys. Most of the time he's stuck to his Papa's side whether he likes it or not (he likes it deep down of course). It took Guren a _couple of months_ before he actually lets his team near him again, except for Shinya- because there was no stopping that man whenever he wants to go near them.

A smile formed on Yuu's lips as he remembers the moments when they're all together. He really likes it whenever they do so- it feels like they're a family; that he has a new family again. Guren will always stay in his chair, pretending to be bored or doing work, but in reality, Yuu knows that he always kept a watchful eye on them, carefully watching them play and interact. He almost giggled at his Papa's antics…but then he remembered that he was actually quiet mad at his Papa right now.

 _Stupid Guren_ , Yuu grouched internally _, leaving me here alone._ _ **On my birthday**_ _._

Yuu thought he was being silly; of course he knows that his Papa is quiet busy given his ranking, and he actually isn't his Papa _biologically_ , so he couldn't expect the man to make time for one silly brat he might have or haven't adopted because it was that _brat's_ birthday. Still, Yuu haven't experienced celebrating his birthday even once. His parents abhorred him and in the orphanage they were taken by the vampires a week before his birthday so it instantly flew out of their minds, and for the next years they spent in the vampire's underground lair, they were busy scraping for food in order to survive, they don't have the luxury to celebrate anybody's birthday.

He smiled sadly, maybe his birthday really isn't something meant to be celebrated.

An alarm blared throughout the building, distracting Yuu from his sad thoughts, red lights flashing everywhere. Mito was startled awake from her nap, but alertly stood up immediately alongside her comrades.

An electronic voice crackled through the speakers. _"Warning! This is an emergency! Ten vampires are spotted near the outskirts of the whole city- four of them are believed to be of nobility! All units of the Moon Demon Squad are requested to report immediately! Repeat! This is an emergency! All units of the Moon Demon Squad please report immediately!"_

Guren's team doesn't even need to look at one another before they filed out of the room. They all glance back at Yuu but it was only Sayuri who stopped to talk to him.

"Yuu- kun, you heard the announcement, sorry but we need to leave now so please go back to your room and take care of yourself please. Bye, Yuu-kun!"

Yuu only nodded. "Hm. Take care minna-san!"

They all nodded at him before exiting the room completely.

Left all alone, Yuu could only sigh to himself and do as he was told. He slid down his Papa's chair and lock himself in their room.

Nobody came back for two weeks, not even his Papa.

Yuu wasn't worried, he's used to their prolonged disappearance and understand why. Besides, one day in the future, _he'll_ be among them. He knows how to take care of himself by now so he went back to their (his and Guren's of course) condominium by the end of the first week- he knows from experience that if any of them hadn't gotten back in one week, then they'll surely be gone for a few days more.

Guren's condominium, was pretty big and spacious with floor to ceiling windows on their living room and bedrooms, the whole condominium's theme was earth tone making it feel homey, the furniture thou is limited; mostly it only has the essentials, and the decorations are sparser. Despite his attitude, Guren is actually a pretty neat person and always wants his house clean, he never leaves it without cleaning it first. Yuu was the same, even back in the orphanage he and his family always helped each other cleaning the whole orphanage, it was one of their bonding times. So Yuu cleans the condominium by himself whenever his Papa is gone, he prepares his own meal (he's a pretty decent cook compared to his Papa thanks to Shinya- his Papa is trying hard thou) and he trains by himself on the rooftop of their condominium building. He'll clean, cook, study and train by himself over and over again every day. It was a routine he developed over the months' every time he's alone since his escape from the vampire's lair. He still gets a lot of nightmares of course, so if his Papa isn't there with him Yuu will cuddle up with his teddy bear that Guren had brought for him- or if that fails, he'll drink a pill.

All that may sound like he's really lonely, but Yuu doesn't feel that way. He'll always be grateful that Guren had found him that fateful day and took him in, and their disappearances just inspired him to train better so that one day, when he could go out with them in the battle field, he'll be able to protect them and bring justice to the murder of his family.

But it's been two weeks and three days now.

Yuu, even thou he won't show it, is getting worried. His Papa would _never_ leave him for more than 14 days- that was Guren's maximum number of absence. On the rare instances he'll be delayed for a day or even just an _hour_ , his Papa would usually send someone he absolutely trusts to check on him.

But nobody came. It's late in the afternoon now, nearing evening, meaning his Papa is going to be gone for two weeks and four days now. Yuu stood in their building's rooftop watching the sun goes down, wooden sword in hand, biting his lip in worry- he couldn't help himself.

 _Is his Papa okay? Did something happen to him? Are all of his team alright? Is there something wrong? Why does his Papa hadn't sent him any form of message yet? What's-_

Two strong arms wrapped around Yuu tightly from behind, he could feel someone's breath somewhere between his head and ear, and a cheek pressed to the side of his head. Then he heard the voice he's been missing for weeks…

"Goodness Yuu, I've been looking for you everywhere! Should have known you'll be here…" his Papa said softly; obviously relieved, "You had me greatly worried you know, I didn't know where you were."

Yuu turned around slowly, dropping his wooden sword. He took in his father's worried appearance, still in his uniform with a bandage wrapped around his head. Yuu slowly reached out a hand to touch the bandage, tears forming in his eyes even thou he doesn't know why nor want to.

"Papa…" he sniffled. "…are you alright?..."

A crease formed between his Papa's eyebrows and he pulled him more tightly to him. His Papa put a hand on his forehead as if checking his temperature, before using that same hand to brush away some of his hair from his forehead.

"Yuu, what are you talking about? Of course, I'm alright." Guren said, while fussing over him. "But you're burning up! How long had this been going? Had you already drank any medicine?"

Yuu shook his head. He actually didn't know that he's developing a fever. Guren looks like he's about to reprimand him, frustrated and worried at the same time before he shook his head and wiped his tears away.

"Yuu, is there something wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" Guren worriedly asks him, looking intently into his eyes. "Come on Yuu, tell me."

Yuu hiccupped before shaking his head again. His Papa sighed at him- and then Yuu couldn't take it anymore. He broke down sobbing, wrapping his little arms tightly around his Papa's neck and burying his face on the crook of his Papa's shoulder.

"Y-you've...*hiccups* *sniffs* been gone for _so_ long…"

He could feel his Papa tense underneath him for a fraction of second, before Guren reached out to pick up the fallen sword and lifting him up in his strong arms. His Papa hugged him closer as they went back down to their room.

"I'm sorry Yuu, guess I had you worried too, huh?"

Yuu nodded against his Papa's shoulder, too overwhelmed to speak.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

Yuu unplasters his face off his Papa's shoulder to look up at him curiously, tears still running down his eyes. Guren only looks down at him with a soft smile and put him down once they reached their unit. His Papa took one of his hands as he slowly opens the door.

Soft candle light against the dark room greeted Yuu as he took in the scene in front of him. Various delicious food was laid down in the table, gifts were piled up in one corner of the room, balloons were tied to various furniture of the house and then there's a smiling Shinya…holding a large strawberry cake with a number 7 shaped candle and _Happy Birthday Yuu-chan~!_ written in chocolate icing.

A gasp escaped his lips and fresh tears sprang from his eyes.

"Do you like it…?" His Papa asks with a surprising uncertainty tinting his voice. Yuu swiveled around to face him. Guren wasn't looking at him and a light blush was dusting his cheeks. "I know it's not much and it's really _too late_ to celebrate your birthday now- I actually planned to do this on your birthday exactly but the stupid mission got in the way and- _Yuu?!_ "

Yuu ran and hugged his Papa, his little arms barely wrapping around Guren's waist. " _Thank you!_ Thank you so much! This is amazing! *hiccups* And I…and I *sniffs*…h-haven't cel- celebrated m-my *sniffs* b-birthday before! Thank you Papa!" Wailing, Yuu clutched his Papa's clothes tighter.

He could hear Shinya chuckling fondly in the background as his Papa bent down and scoop him into his arms again. Guren pressed a kiss atop his head and walk towards the table.

"Happy birthday, Yuu."

"Happy birthday Yuu-chan."

Yuu only cried harder. Guren scoffed and then laughed. "Come now crybaby, calm down."

"I- I can't." Yuu sniffed. "It w-won't stop…and I'm _s- so_ happy."

This made his Papa and Shinya to laugh. Guren placed him down on his chair on the table before taking his own seat. His Papa glared at Shinya.

"I still don't know how you knew about my plan about his birthday, let alone how you knew his birthday."

Shinya laughed and winked at Guren. "Se~cret. Besides, shame on you Guren, planning to celebrate Yuu- chan's birthday _alone_ with him. You really _are_ possessive."

It was Yuu's turn to laugh.

* * *

They all ate happily together, Guren asked him what he'd been up to these past few days, Shinya kindly refilling his plate immediately as soon as he finishes one dish, and they talked about anything in general. Yuu was actually quite content on listening in his Papa and Shinya's banter; he really is so happy; he couldn't ask for more.

At one time, Guren went to their bedroom to change out of his uniform and grabbed some medicine for Yuu so Shinya took this opportunity to talk to him alone.

"Are you having a good time, Yuu- chan?"

Yuu beamed up at him. "Very. Thank you very much Shinya- san."

"You're welcome." Shinya smiled back at him. "But it was your Papa who really planned all of this for _weeks_ \- and he plans to do it _alone_ , might I add- but I was the one who decorated the whole place since your Papa nearly got a heart attack when he couldn't find you anywhere. He wouldn't say it but he really missed you and was constantly worrying about your wellbeing during the mission that he nearly got distracted while fighting off a vampire. That's how he got his wound on his head you- _ow!"_

Guren was glaring at Shinya dangerously. "What are _you_ saying to _my_ son?"

"Guren! _Perfect timing!_ It's time for Yuu to blow the candle!" Shinya exclaimed happily. He grabs the cake and placed it down in front of Yuu.

Yuu gulped lightly and looks at the cake warily. Somehow, it looks so surreal- _is this really happening?_ Shinya cleared his throat and started singing the Happy birthday song softly, he discreetly swiped an elbow at Guren's abdomen so he sings along with him. Fresh tears sprang in Yuu's eyes and his lips quivered.

"Oi, stop crying already and make a wish." Guren said while Shinya glared at him.

" _Guren!_ Let Yuu-chan take his time!"

Yuu laughs but he followed his Papa's orders. He closed his eyes and made his wish. When he opens his eyes again, his Papa and Shinya were both smiling softly at him.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

Later that night, when Shinya had finally gone home and both Yuu and Guren are laying down on their bed, Yuu twists around his Papa's arms and smiled at him.

"Thank you for this day, Papa. It was the best!"

Guren opens one bleary eye to look at him, his voice thick with sleep, but his lips still managed to form a smile. "You've already said that multiple times already."

"I can't help myself." Yuu grinned.

"Go to sleep already squirt, you still have a lot of gifts to open tomorrow."

Yuu laid his head back down atop his Papa's chest. "You'll stay with me tomorrow right?"

His Papa pulled him tighter to his chest. "Yeah, promise. 'Sides we both need to rest."

Yuu laugh before curling besides him. There was silence for a time when Yuu was getting lulled to sleep.

"Yuu…what did you wish for?"

Yuu smiled sleepily. _"Se~cret."_

Guren scoffed but went back to sleep too.

 _I wished that we'll be one big happy family: me, you, Shinya-san, Sayuri- san, Mito-san, Shigure-san and Goshi-san._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own anytheeeng…REVIEWS please~! Arigatou :)

* * *

 _8 years old Yuu (Part 1)_

 _7:30 am_

Yuu watched sleepily as his Papa flit around their bedroom, packing essential things such as clothes, weapons, toothbrushes, soap and etc. into a one large suitcase. He's sitting at the edge of their king sized bed, wondering what's going on, his Papa started packing immediately after he received a call from Shinya that woke both of them up.

"Yuu, go take a bath _fast_ now." Guren suddenly said sharply that Yuu was startled awake. "I'll go grab your medicines and prepare your clothes, _go_."

Yuu run to the bathroom. Within 5 minutes, he's already finish and came out of it, just in time to see Guren grunting as he closed the overstuffed suitcase.

"Where are we going?" Yuu asks his father as he grabs the clothes his father had placed on the bed. He put on the long sleeves shirt, shorts and his suspenders but struggled with the belt. Guren quickly scooped him up into the bed and did it for him, Yuu watched as his Papa also grabbed his thigh high socks and quickly put it on him. "Papa?"

Guren stood up, kissed him on his forehead and went to the bathroom himself. "Wait for me here, little buddy."

Yuu nodded, he grabbed a book and laid back down on the bed to read; however, Guren emerged out of the bathroom around the same time as his, dressed fully in his uniform so Yuu sat back up. Guren dried his hair briefly with a towel before he tossed is in a chair and exited the room, Yuu scrunched his eyebrows after him confusedly, a few seconds later his Papa came back with Yuu's shoes in his hands and promptly put it on him.

"Okay…" Guren breathed as he straightened up. "I think we're ready to go. Grab that teddy bear and book of yours." Yuu grabbed his teddy at the head of the bed and gave the book he's currently reading to his Papa, who opened the suitcase again to put the book inside.

Without a word, Guren hefted the suitcase in one hand and scooped Yuu into his other arm and walked out of their unit. Once outside, he put down the suitcase on the floor to lock their unit with one hand.

"Papa, where are we going?" Yuu asks once again, his head cocked cutely to one side.

"We're going outside the city."

"We're going OUTSIDE?!"

"Shh, and yes. The Moon Demon Squad, along with that bastard Shinya, had been assigned to a mission outside the city walls that'll probably take a month to complete."

"A month?!" Yuu gasped. _His Papa is going to be gone for a month?! Oh no!…wait…his Papa packed_ _ **his**_ _things along with him and his Papa said_ _ **we**_ _so_ … "I…I get to…c-come along to…?"

Guren glanced disbelievingly at him, as if he can't believe that he just stated the obvious, but Yuu just wanted to make sure that he won't be left all alone again- he wasn't sure if he could take the worrying after his Papa and his team for a whole month.

" _Of course,_ Yuu," Guren said. "I'll _never_ leave you here alone for a month- and there's _no way_ that I'm not taking you with me."

With that said, Guren finished locking their condo, grabbed the suitcase and headed downstairs.

* * *

 _10:00 am- The Army's Headquarters_

Guren could feel that all eyes were on him and Yuu, but he paid them no mind and instead focus on the tablet that an officer had given to him- it contains all the details they collected so far about the place they're going to. He could also hear them whispering to each other too…

"Who's that kid in Lt. Colonel Ichinose's arms?"

"I don't know…but they do kinda look like each other…"

"I can see what you mean…they almost have the same hair color and the way their hair falls too…"

"And look at those eyes, different color but they have the same…glint, if you know what I mean…"

"The way their lips sets too…"

"I've _never_ seen him put that kid down ever since they got here."

"I've _never_ seen the Lt. Colonel with a kid before. Hahaha~"

"Maybe he's overprotective…"

"Why? Is it possible that kid is…?"

"But who's the mother…?"

"I didn't even know that he got a wife, much less a family of his own since he calls all of us family."

Guren's left eyebrow was slowly ticking as he continuously listened to their growing louder conversations, seriously, he shouldn't have listened in the first place. He sighs and looks up at them impassively, but apparently even his expressionless face is scary that they shut up and went back to their own work far away from the Lt. Colonel.

"Yo~! Guren! Yuu-chan!"

"Shinya-san!" Yuu exclaimed quite happily from his arms. That only irked Guren more and he glared irritably at Shinya as he got near them.

"Oh~ scary~ what's up with that face?" Shinya laughed delicately.

"You said eight o' clock."

"Oh, did I?" Shinya said looking all- too innocent.

"You. Did." Guren growled dangerously. "And now look at the time you've arrive- it's past ten already dammit."

"Oh, my bad. Te-hee~"

"Curse you, Shinya! Yuu and I could have gotten more sleep! Instead of rush-"

"So, which one are you angry about? A) _You_ didn't get enough sleep or B) _Yuu_ didn't get enough sleep."

" _ **Shinya…"**_

"Papa look! It's Goshi-san, Sayuri- san, Mito-san and Shigure-san!"

Guren winced inwardly as the ones who heard Yuu started whispering. He and Shinya turned to face his team that are indeed going near them. His team's eyes widen marginally when they spotted Yuu in his arms.

"Yuu-kun!" Sayuri exclaimed happily. "Y-you're coming with us? _For real?!_ "

"Yosh~ little guy! Are you seriously going with us?" Goshi grins at him. Shigure only cocked her head to the side and Mito nodded as a sign of greeting.

Yuu nodded happily. "Papa said he would _never_ leave me alone for a month."

"Awww~ will you look at that!" Shinya said sweetly. "You really _are_ a possessive, doting father Guren."

Guren's eyebrow is twitching rapidly now as the whispers got more widespread and louder.

"Heard that? That kid called the Lt. Colonel his _Papa_!"

"So he _is_ the Lt. Colonel's kid!"

"Whoah! Seriously?"

"Looks like Major General Shinya and the 1st unit knows about it."

"The Lt. Colonel has a _child_?!"

"Papa…Guren?"

Shinya and his team burst out laughing. Guren swiveled around to whoever said that but they all ran away from him, in his arms, Yuu was looking confusedly at all of them.

"What's going on?" Yuu asks cutely, he looks at his Papa with huge bright green eyes. "I _am_ your kid, right Papa?"

Looking at those eyes, Guren knew he couldn't say no- and has no intention of denying it; _ever,_ biological relation be damned, this child is _his_. "Of course, you are Yuu. You're mine." And kissed his forehead.

Somewhere in the background, someone whispered. " _Ahh…Possessive, doting father_."

Guren blushed beet red and looked hard for the intruder, but there was no one around except his laughing team mates.

* * *

PS. Why do I always make Yuu read books? Because in the manga and anime, it is shown that Yuu- asides from training- actually likes to read books (in the vampire's underground lair, when he's searching for a way to turn Mika back to being human, etc.). So I actually don't know how Yuu could be (considered) such an idiot at times if he's actually reading books- or maybe because Kanji appeared most of the times in the books? xD


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** GOMENASAIIIIII T_T I know it's been a while since I updated, but seriously time flew sooooo fast and before I knew it…it was SCHOOL time again! T_T Thus the delayed update T^T forgive me and I'll try my best to update again within this week (hopefully *cross fingers while wishing upon the star*) REVIEWS PLEASE~!

Ps. Thank you soooo much for my followers and the ones who review this story. Have a blessed day everyone~! ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** Agaain I don't own anything.

* * *

 _8 years old Yuu (Part 2)_

"I'll only asked this **one more time again** ," Guren said, smiling brightlythrough clenched teeth, " _ **Where. Is. My. Son?"**_

The two low ranking men whimpered in fear and tremble upon the demonic aura coming off Guren, his hands were in his sword- ready to pull it out, with a matching deathly glare gazing down their pitiful souls, his brilliant smile _absolutely_ did nothing to reassure them. Tears sprouted in the corner of their eyes as they shivered closer to each other, silently praying for someone to save them from their certain death.

"Ano…Guren- sama," Sayuri began gently, "perhaps we could, uh um…talk this _calmly_ …through…"

"Yeah, Guren," Goshi nodded, " _calmly and gently_ like a good, handsome man we are…"

"I know you're worried about Yuu-chan," Shigure said, "we all are…but…"

"Rushing things won't certainly help Yuu in this predicament." Mito finished.

They all squeaked in fear and hid behind the sofa when Guren turns his deathly glare on them, in their eyes, two horns were beginning to grow out of his hair and a tail was sprouting on his back, the demonic aura around Guren intensifies and filled the room immediately. Guren's team cowered in a huddle before their growing (in size; like a giant) leader.

"Might I remind you," Guren growled through his growing fangs and forked tongue, "that **you're** the one whose really at _fault_ …that _all_ of this happen because of you in the first place…it was all your fault that this happened to **my son** …all your fault that he's now _**without by my side and missing**_ …"

The team gulped fearfully, trembling with all their might,

" _ **It was all your fault that my son has been taken by the vampires…"**_

The two men fainted while the team let out a terrified squeak.

" _Grrr…."_

"My, my Guren you're turning into a monster…are you sure you can save Yuu-chan at that temper?" A light, teasing voice suddenly broke through the deadly tension.

"Go away, _Shinya_." Guren growled in a low voice. "I have no time to deal with you."

Shinya merely chuckled and stepped into room, taking his time slowly walking towards Guren and carefully picking his way over the fainted men and going around the huddled, frozen team. A tick started to form on Guren's forehead as he watched Shinya, gritting his teeth together and tightening his hands around his sword. In his mind, he's planning the quickest and most painful way he could inflict on Shinya so he could finally leave this stuffy room, go save his precious son (most preferably unharmed _completely_ \- if even a single hair is missing from his son's head he'll definitely torture those vampires _excruciatingly slowly, painfully, sorrowfully_ …that they'll wish that they weren't even born and screw his morals about torturing vampires… **nobody and he means** _ **nobody**_ **harms** _ **his son**_ ) and then how to go back in the base without any more danger, calm down and cuddle with Yuu for a while until the child fell asleep so he can take his sweet, sweet time punishing his subordinates and binding Shinya tightly with a thick rope before throwing him off a high place. He was only adding the finishing touches to his plan when Shinya finally stopped a foot away from him.

"Going there recklessly wouldn't help anyone you know, not you and especially not Yuu-chan~" Shinya sing sang softly. His breath ghosting softly on Guren's face. Guren's left eyebrow twitch but otherwise remained motionless, his brain continuously whirring on producing ideas for his gloriously evil plan- "Besides, do you even know where the vampires are? Where they took your precious Yuu-chan?"- and Guren's brain shut down abruptly.

" _What!?"_ Guren whispered sharply, eyes narrowed dangerously. He could vaguely see his team fidgeting on the floor behind Shinya, obviously watching them with apprehension. "What do you mean by that?"

Shinya's eyes glimmered. "I'll tell you but _only_ if you let me come with you~

Guren growled. "Absolutely _not_. Look, I don't have time to deal with your damn mysteriousness so-"

"So would you rather search the whole decrepit city _alone_?" Shinya said, sighing softly. "You would rather take your time touring the city while Yuu- chan is in the hand of those blood sucking vampires who may or may not be…hungry?" Guren stopped and narrowed his eyes at Shinya again. "Ah, that's so cold hearted of you Guren, leaving your young, delicious, plump son in the midst of the vampires instead of rushing in their _directly_ ~"

"What do you _want_ Shinya?" Guren said through clenched teeth. Shinya smirked sweetly back at him and winked.

"I already told you what I want Papa Guren~"

All the worry, anger and frustration Guren is feeling right now exploded out of him- _he snapped_. He roughly grabbed Shinya by his uniform's collar and slammed his back down on his desk with a loud _BAM!_ He leaned down on him roughly and glaring at him with eyes that run out of patience.

"Why don't you just tell me where it is and we'll be done here?" Guren purred dangerously, but his breathing his heavy. "And make it hurry 'coz I swear to Kami- if there's _even_ one bruise on him- if I _don't_ arrive there in time to save my son I'll kill _all_ of you…starting with _you_."

Shinya merely laughed softly at his face. "Well why don't you let me come with you? You know I wouldn't be a burden~"

Guren snarled, what Shinya said is true, but personally he would rather do it alone because a) he only got himself and Yuu to worry about, b) he can move faster if he's alone and faster still when he got his son back, and c) there will be no pointless chatter to distract him on his mission.

"I'll promise to be quite on the way, during the rescue, and on our way back here," Shinya said, as if reading his mind, gone was the mysteriousness and teasing expression on his face and voice. He looked dead serious. "I just want to save Yuu. Just like you…just like anybody else…"

Guren stilled, staring at him with calculating eyes.

"Guren, please," Shinya stared straight at his amethyst eyes. "We're wasting time here and-"

"Fine."

Shinya started, his icy blue eyes widening a little, a small smile starting to break out of his handsome face. Guren glared hard at him one last time before he let go of him. "I'm letting you come, but we're leaving now. As in, **right now**."

Shinya straightened and grinned brightly. "Aye, aye captain."

Guren swiftly swiveled on his feet and went to the door, trying his best to turn his flaming anger into a deathly calmness, one that will send chills down his enemies' spines. Shinya followed him happily, picking his way around the gaping team and the still unconscious men. As Shinya passed the team, they finally look like their coming out of a stupor.

"C-Colonel, _wait!"_ They all screamed at the same time.

Guren stopped in his steps but didn't turn around to face them, and Shinya stopped just behind him.

"W-we want to save Yuu-chan too!" Sayuri cried.

Goshi nodded. "Yeah! We want to come too!"

Guren finally half- turned to face them, the left side of his face completely covered in shadows and his left eye gleaming evilly. " **No**. You will stay here and await your punishment."

The team visibly paled and could only watch helplessly after their leader as he strode out the door.

* * *

 **Response:**

 **Night Hawks:** YES! Definitely the story will be continued! I'm not planning on abandoning it! xD Please continue on your support on me~ thank you~!

 **Shiranai Atsune:** Hahaha thank you ^_^ Ps. I still haven't started on the stories you requested on me, please forgive me T^T but I seriously don't have the timeeee~ but I'll try to do at least one of those by Christmas break. Promise.

 **Thegirlytomboy:** I'm sooo glad you're enjoying my fic~! Yeah I know what you mean by 'those fics'. I'll do my best to give this fandom justice *^* as for the noveeel~ I actually heard about that but can I finish the manga first? xD

 **Mamitsu27:** Thank youuu~! Yes, I will try my best to update as often as possible ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** If I claim to own Owari no Seraph vampires will come for my neck so naaah~

 **A/N:** I was re- watching The Girl with All the Gifts (not exactly, it was only because my Dad haven't watched it yet so he's watching it with my sisters on the tv) while I was writing this. Great movie for those who loves gore and blood~~~ and yeah, it's actually a great movie and book in general.

…okay, I know, that wasn't exactly what you're expecting to read in the author's note, did you? I know that's kinda a lame tactic xD Anyway, I apologize for the looong wait _ DON'T DRINK MY BLOOD PLEASE! I've been uploading and updating my other story since that was more demanding _

Thank you for my new followers and those who put this story in their favourite list! I really appreciate it! I hope you continue reading and supporting this story!

So I made this story longer than usual~ and er, I put a little _surprise_ near the end… _ YOU JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT WHAT IT IS, MEANWHILE, I'LL HIDE RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU ATTACK ME.

Enjoy~~~

* * *

 _(8 years old Yuu Part 3)_

Yuu woke up alone in a dark, closed room with a pounding headache. He groaned softly as he pushed himself up to his arms. Looking around, Yuu noticed that there were no windows or anything that he could use as an escape route except for the iron door at the far end of the room, and the room smells horrible…disgustingly rotten and coppery…his eyes widen as he realized that the room reeked of _blood_ …

Now fully awake, Yuu snapped his head around, he feels so nauseous and horrified as he can barely distinguish the blood (although he couldn't tell whether it's dried or fresh) splattering the walls and floor. Even the ceiling. Yuu shivered and scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall, a rattling noise notified him that his feet were chained to an iron ball nearby- he knew that he couldn't lift or move that ball even if he used all his strength. Then Yuu felt a cold, icky feeling on his back, rapidly seeping through his clothes yet slowly covering his back…Yuu cried out and jumped back from the wall, Yuu shivered uncontrollably as he tried to wipe away in vain the blood on his back. Realizing it was futile and it only got blood on his hands too, Yuu curled up in his self, his whole being shaking as he tried to stop himself from crying.

 _Where is his Papa? Where is he? How did he get in here? How can he escape?_ He can't remember a thing…

Oh wait. He can…

* * *

 _Flashback~_

It's been two weeks since they moved in here. Wherever this is that is, Yuu looked around animatedly as soldiers moved around to their stations, carrying their weapons with pride and dignity. _He couldn't wait to be one of them!_ His emerald green eyes caught sight of the distant walled city- they didn't really move that far away from the city, because of the fact that they've been ambushed by vampires and horsemen of apocalypse almost immediately after they exited the walls, and this troubled everybody. His Papa decided to stop here for a while, assigning groups to scout the surrounding area and annihilate all the _vermin_ while the others stay here and protect their camp. Once they were sure that there were no dangers lurking so near the city, they will move on further away and do the same thing- and since Guren brought Yuu with them, he got no qualms about extending this mission (even thou their original mission is not- so different from what they're doing now, Guren was actually thankful for Shinya for getting the [snotty, snobby] higher-ups approval to let them do this as long as they didn't forget their original goal).

Yuu then slumped in his seat when he remembered his Papa, these days he hardly saw his Papa for a long period of time, just a brief time together or a scarce sighting…and he missed him terribly so! A cute, adorable pout formed on his lips, he knows his Papa is busy and they were on a mission to save people's lives so he couldn't act as a spoiled son when in truth he was only an extra baggage! Yuu pouted further at that thought, but his eyes were gleaming determinedly, _'One day, I'll be definitely one of them and be the greatest soldier of them all!'_

 _THUD! CRASH!_

Yuu almost boredly raised his head at the sudden commotion outside, still he can't help but feel excited as he dragged his chair closer to the window and watch as soldiers fought so dashingly against the daily attacks of the horsemen of apocalypse. Yup, they were attacked daily; sometimes 5 times a day, that it became like a normal routine for them, but they all know they shouldn't take these attacks as a _normalcy_ , the horsemen of apocalypse are still humongous monsters and are therefore hard to kill with their destructive movements, and sometimes lowly vampires attack with them.

 _And it seems like it was one of those times_ , Yuu thought impassively as he watched a vampire got speared by an arrow from nowhere. He watched attentively the soldiers who uses swords, most of them are skilled alright, as expected from his Papa's troops, but some of them obviously lacked more training or discipline. _Bet I could do that move too…I could do that more impressively…heh, lame…whoah! That was close! Tsk, tsk…*siiigh* I bet I could beat all of them!_

Yuu was about to seat back down, already knowing that they were going to win this again when he suddenly got chills… _like somebody is watching him_. Yuu narrowed his eyes and look sharply everywhere, _who could it be and where?_ It took a couple of minutes and Yuu almost missed him, but snapping his head back around quickly, he stared straight at the deep, red pools of eyes of a silver haired vampire looking hungrily back at him. Yuu suppressed himself from shivering and glared defiantly back at him, this only seems to amuse the vampire. _He managed to spot me here from there?_ Yuu thought disbelievingly, _We're a whole camp apart!_ _With a lot of obstacles to block him from seeing me!_ Indeed, the vampire was standing at least twenty feet away from the origin of the attack and the room where Yuu currently is placed at the other end of the camp. But then again, Yuu knows not to underestimate a vampire…The vampire smirked at him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips like a predator, his fangs glistening and showing due to the action… Yuu's eyes widen as the vampire crouched slowly, as if preparing to run full speed to where Yuu is…

The sound of the door opening got Yuu swiveling around his seat. Guren appeared at the doorway looking tired, "Yuu, here's your-"

"PAPA!"

Yuu cried and run immediately to Guren. Although pleasantly surprised in Yuu's reaction, Guren calmly put the lunch he brought on the table and gladly welcomed his son with open arms. Oh how he missed his precious little Yuu.

Yuu barreled into Guren with more force than he expected, Guren thought it was only because Yuu missed him too much and quickly scooped his son up into his arms and hug him tightly. But then Yuu opened his mouth-

"Papa! There's a vampire heading in this direction! I think he's coming for me!"

"WHAT!?" Guren eyes widen in fury and he quickly drew his sword, Yuu clutched tightly to his chest with one arm. "WHERE IS HE?"

Yuu pointed a shaking finger at the window, and Guren cautiously moved towards it, making sure Yuu was covered mostly by his body. His grip tightens around his sword, _how dare that vampire make a move to harm my Yuu,_ and he looks out the window. He saw his subordinates quickly checking the damage around their camp and disposing of the trash…but there were no more vampires around. He felt Yuu shivering and burying his little head at his chest, Guren tighten his hold on him, amethyst eyes scanning their surroundings suspiciously.

A sharp, cold feeling sudden jolt through Guren and his eyes snapped upwards, towards a decrepit building at least a hundred meters away from them. A barely distinguishable silhouette stood atop it, and Guren narrowed his eyes, unconsciously gathering Yuu closer to him. The sun suddenly peeked through the clouds, illuminating the figure's unmistakable silver hair…Guren's eyes widen marginally as the vampire waved to them and promptly disappeared.

Guren growled silently. _That vampire…_

"Papa…" Yuu whispered, bright emerald green eyes peeking up at Guren. "Is…is he gone…?"

Guren immediately reverted back into being a soft, loving father. "Yeah, he's gone." He hefted Yuu higher in his arms and kissed his forehead. "And I won't let him near you _again_." Guren sheathed his sword and turned back to the table. "Now, I know you haven't eaten lunch yet…"

He put Yuu down on a chair and brought the lunch closer to them. "Here, finish them all up alright, little tyke?" Guren smiled softly as he saw his son smiling brightly as the hot steam of the food wafted to his face.

"Thank you, Papa!" Yuu chirped. Guren ruffled his hair, watching his son eat fondly and looking forlornly at other unopened box at the table. _Looks like he won't be eating again together with his son_ …he kissed Yuu atop his head and stood up straighter. Yuu immediately stop eating and look at his Papa warily.

"You're…going to leave me alone again?"

Guren's heart broke at Yuu's sad expression and lonely voice. He wished he could stay longer with his son, he really does, but he had work to do now. _For Yuu_. Guren smiled apologetically down at him.

"Sorry Yuu, but I have to." _I have to pinpoint that vampire's location immediately so he wouldn't have any funny thoughts of harming you and I'll make sure he regretted even making a move towards you._ Guren ruffled his son's hair one last time and move towards the door, he stopped at the doorway to look back at Yuu, and his heart breaking into pieces seeing the miserable expression on his son's face. An idea occurred to him.

"Hey Yuu," Guren said, brightening marginally when Yuu lifted his head to look at him, "how about we spend all night together later, is that okay with you?"

Yuu sat up straighter, looking up at him confusedly. "…Don't you have work to do?"

 _My work be damned_ , Guren thought. He smiled reassuringly at his son. "Nah, it's alright." _As much as he wanted to attack that vampire's lair immediately, his son comes first_. Yuu smiled brightly at him, his face breaking into an adorable expression that it took all of Guren's self-control not to go back there and squeeze his son tight.

"Un, I love that!"

Guren smiled back at his son and quickly left the room. He was seriously tempted to ditch all his work and spend the remainder of the day by his son's side. But what he said to Yuu is true…he does have a work to do…

Guren's expression darkened as he remembered the silver haired vampire that almost attacked Yuu. _That vampire…_

 _Is our original goal._

* * *

"Are you saying that Muramasa Dahaoda was here?!" Shinya exclaimed in disbelief. "And he nearly went after Yuu-chan?!"

"That bastard," Goshi growled, clenching his fists tightly and looking like he's ready to burst out of the room and attack the vampire, "when I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Calm down, you dolt," Mito said, hitting Goshi in the back of his head. "We don't even know where that bastard is."

Shigure nods at that. "Still, for that vampire to come in here…isn't that a little suspicious? It's like he's saying that he's here and come get him."

"...is it possible that he knows that he's our target?" Sayuri asks no one in particular.

Guren shook his head. "I don't think so."

Everybody looks at him, waiting for an explanation. He shifted in his seat, and looks up at the ceiling.

"Muramasa Dahaoda…he's known for being extremely arrogant even among the vampires, he believes that there's no one who could beat him because he's a nobility, he's also known for drinking only children blood and he's most especially known because whenever he captures a family of humans he…kills the parents in front of their child's eyes before he sucks the child's blood dry…or he kills the child first in front of his parents before he let his subordinates drink the parents blood…" Guren paused for a while, feeling his comrades fidgets in their seats, then he continues.

"Him being here is not exactly suspicious. In fact, we should have anticipated this. He loves to attack camps like this because he knows we'll be rescuing humans and killing vampires." Guren shifted his gaze to look at his team. "He's killing two birds in one stone, per see, he kills our soldiers and captures the rescued humans- all for his sick, little amusement."

His team remain silent, this is after all, the first time they've heard about their target in detail asides from his name and description. They were either looking everywhere but at Guren or their staring at him with horrified eyes. Guren sighed, only Shinya looks unsurprised.

"This is why I haven't told you this before," he said as he rubbed his temples, "I know you'll react that way."

His team remain silent. Guren only leaned back on his seat.

Silence.

"So~" Shinya said, almost too cheerfully ( _Typical Shinya_ , Guren thought), "what do we do now? We can't just let this vampire do as he pleases for too long; besides, have you forgotten already? He nearly attacked Yuu-chan~"

His team straightened up at that, their eyes burning in determination and anger. Guren only smirks at them.

"I already have a plan once we found where his base is." Guren smirks widen, his amethyst eyes glinting dangerously; he absolutely looks like a demon king. "Just remember that once we're there, that bastard is _mine_."

His team shivered in anticipation, their own smirks fitting in their faces- they look like demons themselves. However, Shinya just have to ruin the atmosphere…

He have a fake pout that looks extremely adorable on him, his blue eyes glistening with fake tears. "That's cheating, Guren."

His team gasps scandalously. Goshi chocked on his pipe, and fell down on his seat, crumpling to the floor with violent coughs racking his body. The girls, even the usually impassive Shigure, are blushing furiously, turning into human tomatoes. Sayuri has a hand covering her mouth, her eyes darting between Shinya and her Lieutenant Colonel. Mito opens and closes her fists tightly- Guren couldn't tell whether she's angry or not; she looks like she doesn't know whether to attack Guren or Shinya- her blushing face blending with her fiery, red hair, and she couldn't look at either of them directly. Shigure remained frozen from where she's standing.

A tick formed on Guren's forehead. He clutched a folder on his table tightly before throwing it with all his might at Shinya.

"Shut your trap, you bastard!" He screams as he stood up from his chair. "That folder contains all the information about Muramasa's possible hideouts. Make yourself useful and find out exactly where it is; send scouts ahead to the places if you must."

Huffing angrily, he walks to the door. He only turned to face his stupefied team to dismiss them. "This meeting is over. We'll talk about this again when we've gained new information. For now, help the others to clean this place up. We'll move to the next site tomorrow morning; once you're done with that, you're free to do whatever pleases you. **Just. Don't. Disturb. Me**. Unless it's an emergency, got it?" Without waiting for a reply, he strode out of the room, the door banging close loudly behind him.

The 1st Unit remained in their position, even as Shinya cheerfully exits the room. "Well, that was fun~! See you all later guys!" He said before he fully exits and close the door.

Silence still reigned in the room. Goshi slowly stood up from the floor and collapse on his previous seat as a horrible thought occurred to him. " _Augh no_ , why the heck did I even realize that?!" He moaned miserably.

Mito took a deep breath to calm herself down. It worked, somewhat. She cocked an eyebrow at Goshi. "What are talking about?" She's _desperate_ to keep her mind off what had happened earlier.

"Trust me," Goshi groaned, his hands covering his face. "You don't wanna know."

"Really?" Mito said, a hand on her hip. She's completely herself again. "I would like you to try. For the first time, I want to know what's on your perverted mind. It sounds interesting." _Desperate_ , I'm telling you.

"Perverted things, of course. Like imagining you and Shigure in a two- piece swim- _ouch!_ "

" **Spill."** Mito said dangerously. Her hand and Shigure's knives poised above his head to attack him again.

Goshi gulped. "Well, it's just that…" his eyes darted around the room, he really doesn't want to say this. "…ugh, haven't you, um, realized that…"

" _That?_ " Mito said, prompting him to continue when he trails off.

"You know what, never mind," Goshi as he stood up fast. "Forget that I said anything!"

" **Goshi."** Mito and Shigure said at the same time. Their voices blending and promising death. Goshi gulped and raised his arms to protect himself.

"It's just that Lieutenant Colonel Guren didn't deny anything what Major Lieutenant Shinya implied about their relationship!" He squeaked.

Silence.

Someone let out a flustered shriek before a loud thud followed. The room shook slightly as Sayuri passed out. Mito is gaping at Goshi, her face blushing furiously once again. Shigure only had her eyes wide in horror, her whole face red.

Goshi sighed. "I told you, you don't want to know."

* * *

Later that midnight, Guren stops reading as he felt a light weight leans on him. He looks to his side, smiling softly when Yuu's adorable sleeping face greeted him. He closed the books he's reading as a bedtime story and put in on the nearby table.

 _He finally fell asleep_ , Guren thoughts as he carded through Yuu's soft hair. They had spent their whole time together playing and training at the same time, and doing other stuffs a father and son would normally do. Yuu was truly excited about it, he was so full of energy that it's only now he fell asleep.

Guren slowly shifted away from Yuu in their sitting position, and carefully lifted Yuu so he can lie him down on their bed properly. After turning off the lights, Guren climbed into bed besides his son, one of his arms wrapped around him protectively. Yuu instantly snuggled in his chest, it was instinctive of him to do so every time.

However, Guren couldn't sleep immediately. He propped his head on one arm and watch his son sleep peacefully. His other arm running through Yuu's hair once again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he registered the approaching footsteps almost too late. He tensed, but then relaxed again when he associated the footsteps with a specific person.

Soon, there was a soft knock on the door. Guren answered with a soft 'enter', and almost a second later, a white tuft of hair peeked out the door, contrasting with the dark hallway behind him. Shinya entered the room with a soft smile, wearing his night wear, and closes the door behind him silently. Guren didn't turn to look at him, he continues what he had been doing before his friend arrived.

"Oh, he's finally asleep." Shinya said softly, as he walks to Guren's side of the bed. "He looks peaceful tonight."

"I slipped a pill in his drink earlier," Guren answered him just as softly. They're keeping their voice low so Yuu wouldn't wake up. "His nightmares won't bother him tonight."

Shinya said nothing, he reaches across Guren to card his own fingers in Yuu's hair. Guren silently lets him, resting his arm around his son as Shinya's hand took his place. They stay like that for a few moments, the bed dipping slightly as Shinya sits behind Guren and rests his chin atop Guren's shoulders.

They relished the silence, broken only by Yuu's soft breathing. The moment is _so_ peaceful; something they hadn't have for the last few days…

"What have you come in here for, Shinya?"

"A good night kiss, of course."

Guren lightly elbowed him, making Shinya let out a surprised _oof_ and a series of soft chuckles. Shinya retaliates by leaning more heavily on him and Guren only grunts at his weight. There was silence once again, as Guren shifted slightly to accommodate their position more comfortably. Shinya continues to play with Yuu's hair and Guren only watches him do so; waiting. With a dangerous soft smile, Shinya slid his icy blue eyes to Guren's violet ones.

"I've narrowed down Muramasa's possible hideouts to five." He said. "I've already sent scouts ahead too. They'll be back in three to five days, depending on how far the place their checking is and of course, not counting the possible _obstacles_ they might face."

Guren nods understandingly. "Thank you, Shinya."

"We're moving camp tomorrow right?" Shinya's smile turned predatory, anticipating the fight that's coming their way. "We should prepare to attack and defense our troops on the way, we don't know what will happen within those three to five days. Who knows? We might get attacked by Muramasa's forces tomorrow immediately."

Guren scowled at him. "Don't jinxed it, bastard." Shinya only laughs softly at him. Once he shuts up, Guren asks him again. "Is that all, Shinya?"

Shinya smiled seductively at him. "I wasn't joking about the good night kiss you know."

Guren rolled his eyes and groaned softly at him. Shinya laughed softly once again and unplastered himself from the larger male. He stood up from the bed and was about to walk away when a hand gripped his wrist tightly and turned him around. He gasps in surprise as he feels himself falling, he gasps again in pleasure when Guren's lips meets his own, Guren's strong arms wrapping around his slender waist. He moans when Guren bits his lower lip, and he instantly opens his mouth to allow him entrance; he melts into their kiss as Guren explored his mouth skillfully and uncovers his every sweet spot. Shinya wrapped his arms around Guren's neck, one of his hands clutching Guren's shirt tightly and the other one travels up to Guren's locks and tangling themselves in it. Guren growled in their kiss at his actions and he pulled Shinya closer to him. Shinya couldn't quiet keep his moans to himself as he wraps his legs around Guren's waist and pull himself closer to the man who is attacking his mouth, his neck, his collarbone, even his ears with sizzling hot kisses and possessive, powerful bites marking his porcelain white skin as his and his alone. Shinya could only close his eyes in ecstasy and grips Guren's hair tighter. This only serves to spur Guren more, because he kissed Shinya all over more raviciously .

A sleepy sound beside them made them pause in their actions and they look simultaneously down at Yuu. The child only scrunched up his face at them for a moment, before reverting back into it's peaceful expression. A soft sigh escapes the child's soft, pink lips followed by non- coherent noises; the only discernible ones was a soft sigh of _'Papa'_ and _'Mika'_. Then Yuu turned in his sleep, his small back now facing the two adults.

After a few moments without any further movements from the child, Guren and Shinya let out a sigh of relief; the later one bursting into soft giggles soon enough. Guren only glared softly at him as he leans his forehead against Shinya's.

"Good night, you bastard."

Shinya stops laughing and purrs at him. "Good night to you too."

Shinya closes his eyes and leans toward Guren once again for one last long, soft kiss. A few beats later, Guren finally releases him and unwraps his arms from his waist a little bit reluctantly, while Shinya untangles himself from Guren.

Shinya bends down towards Yuu, whispering a ' _Good night, Yuu-chan~ sweet dreams,'_ at the child's ear and ruffling his hair softly again before he stood up.

He sashayed out of the room; making his hips sway seductively from side to side, laughing internally when he heard Guren growls at him. Once he reached the door, he turned to see Guren lying down on the bed with both of his arms wrapped around Yuu protectively, and his amethyst eyes following his every movement. With a soft, sincere smile, Shinya raises a hand as a goodbye before he open, exits, and closes the door behind him.

Once he reached the end of the hallway though, Shinya was in for a surprise.

* * *

Yuu woke up to his Papa's voice telling him to do so. His Papa told him to take a bath because they're moving camp, somewhere much more farther away from the city after they eat breakfast. Yuu groggily did as he was told, but even the bath he took wasn't enough to wake up his sleepy mind. He soon fell asleep again once his Papa scooped him up into his arms to head for breakfast.

The next time Yuu woke up, he was in a vehicle; sitting in his Papa's lap who was asleep, and surrounded by his Papa's team. Sayuri was sleeping besides them, her head resting on the window, and Goshi was snoring loudly on the seat behind them. Mito was seated atop the roof; she was on the lookout for nearby Horsemen of Apocalypse and vampires who might attack them at any moment.

"Good afternoon, Yuu-chan," Yuu turns to look at Shinya who was at the shotgun seat. Shigure was the one who's driving the vehicle, and for some reason, there's a slight blush spreading across her cheeks and she couldn't quiet look at Shinya's direction. This confuses Yuu greatly. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Yuu mentally shook his head from his observations and answered Shinya with a smile. "Un, I did." Suddenly, his little tummy let out a loud growl.

Yuu blushes as Shinya laughs at him, Shigure glance at his direction briefly before tuning her focus back on the road, but even Mito looks down at him for a moment.

"I take it you're hungry?" Shinya laughs softly as he rummages in the bag on his lap. "You haven't eaten anything since dinner after all. Here, take this apple and sandwich. We'll be stopping soon anyway to have lunch, you can eat more then. There's a bottle of water in the bag besides you if you got thirsty."

Yuu nods, the blush still in his cute face. "Arigatou, Shinya- san."

From then on, the ride went relatively peaceful. They stopped on the road to have a lunch, and then traveled soon again. They reached their new campsite once the moon had finally risen to the sky among with the stars. Not knowing the dangers they will face in the following days…

* * *

 **A/N:** …wow…that was the first time, EVER, that I wrote something heavy like that… O_O I was so nervous I couldn't believe I could write something like that O_O Heck even my other story doesn't contain something like that (yet) OoO Was it to your liking or not? I NEED YOUR RESPONSES! Somebody responded to my question regarding Shinya's and Guren's relationship on chapter 1 and she/he said to go for it so I did. I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE for those who doesn't like boyxboy relationship _ I'll stop it if you don't like it _

…and lame ending I know xD Next chapter's up in…a few more days…probably…heheee… *runs away from here*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** There are vampires around, and there is Kagami- sensei  & Yamamoto- sensei; therefore, I do not own Owari no Seraph.

 **A/N:** Whooooah~ so apparently it's been a whole month since I last updated xD Thanks for all the reviews too! My replies are at the bottom of this update! Also, do forgive me for not updating because Beelzebub  & Tower of God happened, then our net is being a dick because it's _**so**_ uncooperative and lastly, I got sick so I can't exactly type my story~ T_T

 **Warning:** Since it's been long since I updated here's a reaaaaally long chapter~! …and some gore, I think xD and also watch out for special guests!

* * *

 _(8 years old Yuu part 4)_

The chains wrapped around his ankles rattled as Yuu crawled a pathetically few feet from the iron ball. It was the best he could get away from it; earlier, despite already knowing that he cannot lift the iron ball with all his strength, he still tried- his Papa and the years he spent with the vampires taught him not to give up whatever it takes after all.

There's one thing he discovered though.

He cannot stand. At all.

His legs refused to move no matter he willed them to, no matter he pound at it to move it refused to do what he wants them to do. His legs feel numb. His legs feel nothing. His legs feel like it doesn't exist anymore. He feels like he's now missing the lower half of his body.

He panicked for a moment, tears sprouting in his eyes as he imagined the worst possible scenarios that could happen to him now his legs refuse to function anymore. He realized with sudden despair that it was his _arms_ that he used to crawl back earlier, his _arms_ wrapping around his legs that he was able to lift it up so he could bury his face in it- and those arms are the only thing he could use to move around now.

And so he crawled, towards the ball at first so he could try to lift; then away from it, to search for something- _anything_ \- that could help him in his situation. He ignored the blood, both fresh and dry, carpeting the whole floor and covering his hands as he grope blindly in the dark. He desperately search for any crevice in the wall and floor around him, anything that he might lift up to find something he could use as a weapon or as an exit, anything that he can break so he make it into his weapon, anything to get him out of this situation.

He found none.

Slumping around in tiredness, he heaved a deep sigh, and glanced back at his legs. His eyes widening as he saw his chained ankle, already there was a large, dark purplish bruise flowering around it and a thin line of blood just above the chain with a small amount of blood pooling around it. It seems like he had overextended his limits just because he can't feel his legs, and now he's suffering the consequences. He wondered if he even broke his ankle, he will not be surprised if he did judging by the way it's oddly limp in a weird angle. Fear gripped him as he thought how much pain he will be in once he regained the feeling in his legs.

If he ever regained it.

Forcing himself to calm down, he quickly ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around his ankle. He's already a captive in a vampire's lair, this place is surely brimming with them, and he doesn't need something that will attract them more to him or hasten his… demise. Oh, not only he had gotten himself kidnapped but he had also hurt himself, how will his Papa react upon seeing him in his state? He surely won't be _happy_. With his makeshift bandage wrapped firmly around his bleeding, numb ankle; he took a deep breath… then forcibly twisted into the right direction again. Yuu winced immediately, closing his eyes and biting his lips tightly, expecting an onslaught of pain, yet experiencing none. He cautiously opened his emerald eyes, his breath hitching at the sight of his ankle.

He'd done it. He had successfully moved his ankle back to its proper position without feeling any pain. Yuu wasn't sure whether that's a good or bad thing.

But he knows that he wants the feeling and control over his legs back. Pain or no pain. He _has_ to if he wants to escape this nightmarish place. He couldn't just sit tight here and wait for the vampires to come for his neck nor for his Papa to save him like a damsel in distress.

Yuu crawled to the other side of the ball.

Maybe he could find something useful in this side.

…...

…

..

.

Or maybe not.

It was the perfect cell.

There was not even a single rough edge- the walls and floor are completely smooth, save for some clustered dried blood.

Collapsing on his arms, Yuu closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, ignoring the sharp, coppery smell that assaulted his nose almost immediately. He propped himself against the wall, his arms falling listlessly at his side.

He felt something bulging out of his pocket.

Eyes widening, he fumbled around his pocket, bringing out a long, thin white wire with a pink, intricate flower glued at the top. It was a hairpin.

Yuu gasps as he remembered where he got this…

…and how he ended up here…

* * *

 _Flashback~_

"What do you mean you're going to leave me here!?" Yuu cried at his babysitters- because that's what they are, aren't they? "You're going to leave me here _alone?!_ "

Sayuri and Goshi winced at his tone, while Shigure only impassively looks at them from her position at the door. Yuu's mouth unconsciously forms into a pout as crosses his little arms and glares up at them, putting all the frustration, irritation, confusion, and anger he's feeling into them. Frustration because he can't see or be with his Papa every time, irritation because he can't roam their new camp as he pleases, confusion because everybody is suddenly being more protective of him more than usual and anger because he's sick of it. This, however, only makes him look more adorable and another pang of guilt attacked Sayuri's and Goshi's heart and conscience.

"I-it's not like that, Yuu- kun…" Sayuri started, "…it's just that…"

"We really need to go, you know?" Goshi finished for her. Sayuri glared at him immediately for being so pathetic. _That just sounds so misleading, you know?_

"Go where?" Yuu whined. "And why would you leave without me?"

The two sweats dropped, not really knowing how they will say it or _what_ are they going to say as a matter of fact. A moment of silence ensued and Yuu thought of ways how to convince them to let him come with them, wherever it is they wanna go. There's no way he'll agree to be left alone here, _again_.

Yuu dunks his head while closing his eyes and silently breathes deeply, trying to calm himself down. The two adults had an internal heart attack thinking that they had really upset Yuu and he's going to break down crying any second now. They look at each other, and then at Shigure, then at each other again without any clue what's going to happen. They were getting more and more agitated as each second passed without Yuu saying anything. _Had they really hurt him?_

In actuality, Yuu is thinking furiously. Being angry won't work on them, nor will it turn on his favour. What he needs to do are some _drastic measures_ …

 _Aha!_

Yuu lifts his head slowly.

The three adults look at him apprehensively.

Yuu dramatically initiates his plan…slowly…surely…and shows nothing but his _sincere_ feelings…

The adults gulped hard; somewhere in their brain, they know that something bad is going to happen.

Yuu finally looks up at them with the most pitiful _'I'm a kicked puppy'_ face in the _entire_ world. His huge, mesmerizing emerald eyes are brimming with- _*ahem*_ fake _*ahem*_ \- tears, making his eyes looks more brighter than usual; his pouting lips are trembling from repressed sobs, and his pert, little nose is scrunched up a little as he hold back his tears from flowing. He looks so freaking, heart wrenching-ly ADORABLE.

It was then the adults knew that they were totally screwed.

Trembling, haltingly, and sniffing, Yuu croaked out to them. "…you…you… don't w-want…me a-anymore, do you?… _DO YOU?!_ "

Bursting into sobs ( _*cough*_ fake _*cough*_ ), Yuu cried out to them. "That's why you're always leaving me alone!… Y-you don't want… m-me around! _Why?!_ A-am I burden? Is that why? B-but I promised I'll get stronger! I'll get stronger and then I'll be able to fight alongside you and protect you!"

Yuu hiccups before continuing his outburst in a soft, sad whisper. " _Why do people I love always leave me!?"_

That does it.

Shigure immediately exits the room, knowing she can't handle what's going to happen and promptly locked the door from outside. The resounding click of it echoes around the silent room for a few minutes before its meaning registered at the two remaining adults. When it did, the two faces went comical from absolute shock- their jaws dropping and their eyes widening- and they keep looking back and forth at the door and at the still sobbing Yuu.

 _Did their comrade just desert them?!_

The two adults stood frozen in front of the crying child, minds and gazes blank like they couldn't believe their luck. They didn't notice as Yuu's sobs slowly turned into sniffles and those sniffles slowly turns into hiccups, until all sounds coming from the little boy slowly stopped. They didn't notice as Yuu raised his head to look up at them. They didn't notice as Yuu cocks his head cutely to the side wondering why they weren't moving or doing anything _at all_. They didn't notice as Yuu's curious expression morphed into an accusatory one and then settled into an angry one.

Yuu's bottom lip jutted out cutely as he looks angrily up at them, his brows scrunching up a little and forming a little 'v' between his forehead. He stood atop his seat and stomp on it. _Loudly._

Nothing happened. The two soldiers didn't even blink.

Frustrated and irritated, Yuu stomps more loudly at his chair and screamed. The two stirred from their stupor but it seems it isn't enough to break them from it. Yuu gapes at them, _how could they just ignore him?!_

He can't believe this is happening. He's running out of options. Heck, he can't believe that he's forced to use this method. This is a method that he doesn't want to use at all costs. This method is petty, is spoiled, and is so not him. This method must only be used when desperate measures needed more desperate measures.

The ultimate final resort.

Yuu huffed and crossed his arms. Lips unconsciously pouting more and cute emerald eyes glaring adorably at the two soldiers; he initiated his plans.

Taking a deep breath, he screamed.

"I'M GOING TO TELL THIS TO PAPA!"

That broke the spell the two soldiers seemed to be under in. They blinked awake and jumped in fright. Eyes and mouth widening, they screamed together. "NO! DON'T!"

Yuu glared harder at them. "Then, let me come with you."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Sayuri screeched.

"NO, Yuu- kun! We can't! I'm, um, we're sorry but NO!" Goshi seconded.

Yuu narrowed his green eyes at them. He turns his head away from them childishly. "Then, I'm really going to tell this to Papa."

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" The two adults pleaded to the pouting, angry child. The Lieutenant Colonel must absolutely NOT know that they were planning to go with the assigned soldiers to scout the possible places where Muramasa is hiding. They're planning to go with the two teams that just got back to get more supplies; they will be heading back again to scout for a second time just to make sure. There's no way the 1st unit is going to miss this opportunity to get some action, they're just not suited to sit idly by. Granted, their orders were to protect Yuu from danger, but they absolutely doubted that any harm will befall on Yuu when he's surrounded by hundreds of highly- trained soldiers. Plus, Yuu stays somewhere close to the Lieutenant Colonel, if ever Muramasa idiotically attacks their camp the Lieutenant Colonel will be with Yuu within seconds for sure. Don't get them wrong too, they love Yuu and felt privileged to guard their Boss' son, it's just that it's been _days_ since there's any action happening around them. They're itching to get moving.

Yuu hesitated. Something in their desperate, pleading tone made him think twice. They were really just looking out for his well- being, on the other hand, he too can't sit still any longer. He needs to do _something_ , anything just so he could feel he's being helpful to his Papa and not just a burden. So _no_ , he's not letting this opportunity slip by him too. He's going with them! Whether they like it or not! He won't let them have all the fun and action! He's going help his Papa and he's going to be useful!

"NO." Yuu stated firmly. "I wanna come with you. If you don't, I'll tell Papa what you're up to."

Goshi and Sayuri winced. There's no way they would let Yuu come with them, but how are they going to convince him to stay?

A light bulb suddenly lighted inside Goshi's head. _Right_ , he thought, _I could definitely use that. Forgive me, Mito._

Goshi cleared his throat; he made sure that his pleading expression is the one showing in his face and not a mischievous one, although, he could barely contain his glee. Why on earth they hadn't thought of that earlier?! It would have saved them from a lot of near heart attacks and emotional scars.

Yuu and Sayuri glanced at him curiously. Yuu narrows his eyes more and looks at him suspiciously, his crossed arms lifting up a little higher, just a little more defensive.

Goshi grins to himself at the child's reaction and did a little victory dance. If there is one thing Yuu couldn't resist, it is…

"Even if we give you Stick- O, Yuu- kun? LOTS of Stick- O~?" Goshi asks softly, in a tone that's obviously _not_ used for bribing children. He knows that Yuu hates to be treated like a child, so using that tone won't work on him. So he's just asking him sweetly, it's not like Goshi is bribing Yuu to stay and keep quiet, _right?_ **(1)**

Yuu's narrowed eyes immediately widen as he heard that. "Stick- O's?"

Sayuri eyes widen as realization struck her. "Yes~!" She exclaimed delightfully. "Mito always have a stock of Stick- O's with her during missions, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we give you some…um…er…"

"3 containers of it." Goshi finished for Sayuri. Sayuri gapes at him, wondering if he really has a death wish. Mito is a closet sweet tooth, she always have a large stash of sweets with her during missions that could last for _months,_ it goes without saying that she's protective of said stash that she took great lengths to hide it… under her bed. And now, Goshi is casually bribing Yuu with some of it! What will Mito say when she finds out? She's going to be _so_ mad.

… _or maybe not. Surely, Mito will understand that this is for the greater good, right?_ Sayuri thought to herself. _Hopefully._

Yuu bit his bottom lip. Stick- O's or mission? _Argh, why is it so hard to choose?_ On one hand, this is a perfect opportunity to prove that he could do something instead of just sitting around here, on the other hand, he hadn't had stick-o's for weeks now since they started this mission, or any sweets for that matter and he's been _dying_ to have one. Not to mention, stick- o's are his _absolute_ favourite. If he has three containers of it… he'll surely live till the end of this mission without complaining that he's not doing anything…

But he wants to help his Papa more, so…

Goshi sees the decision Yuu made in his eyes. His eyes widen and he shouts in a desperate attempt to change the child's mind…

"FIVE!" He screamed. "We'll give you five containers of it! All large ones if you want to!"

Sayuri looks at him like he's out of his mind. Mito will now surely kill them whether it's for the greater good or not.

"...five…l-large ones?" Yuu asks, almost timidly. Yuu's mouth almost watered at the thought of those five large containers of stick- o's, he could almost hear the crunching noises he'll be making as he bits into the wafer snack and taste the rich chocolate filling within it… yuuuum~

His sweet tooth is really aching now, begging to be fed with something sweet or it'll go nuts. But the mission… he wants to scout the area too… where he might be in danger and will never be able to taste stick- o's ever again…

Shuddering at the thought, Yuu made his decision.

"Okay. Just hurry up and bring me those containers."

Sayuri's and Goshi's eyes widen slowly. Cheering at their victory, they hugged each other briefly and danced around Yuu.

"Thank you~!" Sayuri cried gratefully at Yuu, hugging the child tight. "Thanks a lot Yuu- kun! You're the best!"

"Okay, wait here." Goshi told the child, grinning broadly. "I'll get you those containers."

With that, the man left the room to get those promised treats while Sayuri waited with Yuu, telling him about things he must absolutely _not_ do while they're away, such as telling his Papa where the hell are they and getting himself into trouble.

While waiting, the door bursts open and a few soldiers came in, panting lightly.

" _Yuu- kun!_ We heard you scream! Are you alright?!" They exclaimed, looking around the room for any sign of threats. When they found none, they look at the two occupants of the room curiously.

Both child and women are looking back at them a bit sheepishly. "Oh," Yuu said embarrassed. A hand rose to scratch the back of his head. "… It was nothing. I'm sorry for worrying you. We were just having…a friendly argument."

"Huh? What's going on here?" Goshi asks as he reappeared again. In his arms, he's cradling five, large containers of stick- o's. Yuu eyes visibly brighten at the sight of them. The child spread out his arms as if to welcome those treats and his legs unconsciously swinging back and forth as he bounces lightly at his seat.

If Yuu is a dog, his tail will surely be now wagging too fast for anyone to see.

"We, umm, we're just checking up on Yuu- kun." Soldier #1 said.

"Ah, I see." Goshi said. He's giving the sweets to Yuu when another light bulb appears in his head. He swivelled around to face the soldiers. "You guys! You have great timing!"

"Huh? Do you need us for something, Colonel Goshi?" Soldier #2 asked.

"Yup!" Goshi said cheerfully. He clasped a hand on the nearest soldier's shoulder heartily. _(_ _ **A/N**_ _: Ha! It rhymed! xD)_ "We were looking for someone to look after Yuu- kun while we're gone for a few days."

The soldiers squeaked. "B- but, didn't the Lieutenant Colonel assigned you guys to personally guard Yuu- kun?"

Goshi nodded seriously. "He did. But you see…" he leans towards the soldiers for a dramatic effect. "We're going to a super duper top secret mission, and we can't leave Yuu- kun alone, now can we? So please, do this as a favour and guard Yuu- kun until we return."

"Oh." The soldiers said simultaneously.

"B-but Colonel…" Soldier #3 started.

"So will you agree or not?" Goshi asks them, grinning brightly again, but his eyes held a dangerous glint at them. There's no way he's going to take no for an answer.

The soldiers look at each other and gulped. "W-well we…"

"Good~!" Goshi cheered. "We'll leave Yuu in your hands then! Take care of him, okay? Make sure he eat his meals three times a day and put him to sleep early! Don't let him out of your sight, got it?" He grabbed Sayuri's hand and went out of the room.

"See you then guys! Yuu- kun!" With that, the Colonel exited the room while dragging a slightly hesitant Sayuri with him.

"...But we're going to patrol soon…" Soldier #3 finished lamely. He face palmed and groaned. What are they going to do now? They can't possibly take the Lieutenant Colonel's child for patrol with them, it's dangerous!

" _Did you just say you're going to patrol?!_ " Yuu exclaimed from his seat. The soldiers turn to him and visibly gulped.

Yuu has a visible shining, sparkly aura surrounding him, complete with rainbows and flowers. His emerald eyes are large and shining and a huge, beautiful smile was spread across his lips. Bits of chocolates were smeared across his mouth and cheeks that makes him look more adorable.

The soldiers didn't even have any chance to put up their resistance from Yuu's charms…

They had already fallen.

* * *

That's how Yuu found himself several miles away from their camp, surrounded by three soldiers on all sides and patrolling the area.

"...this is a mall before?" Yuu asks, slowly turning around as he gazes at the massive, crumbling structure around him.

"Yup. It used to be one of the largest malls in this area back then." Soldier #1 said.

"Whoah." Yuu said.

"Whoah, indeed." Soldier # 2 agreed. "Oi Yukihira! Don't go too far ahead you idiot! We need to stay close to Yuu-kun!"

"Hai, hai…" Soldier #1, now named Yukihira Souma grumbles but obediently went back closer to them. "You're such a worry wart Takumi." **(2)**

Takumi Aldini, previously known as Soldier #2, blushes and glares at Yukihira. "S- shut up! I'm just following orders unlike you!"

"Shut it both of you." A rough voice said, courtesy of Soldier #4. "With the noise you're making, you'll alert enemies that might be hiding here."

"B-but Kurokiba, it's all Yukihira's fault!"

"Guys, just shut up and patrol." Soldier #3 said. "Souma, stay close. Takumi, ignore him and focus on your duty. Ryo, stop slouching and be alert."

"Hai, Hayama- kun!" Souma said happily to Soldier #3 that is now known as Hayama Akira.

"Okay…" Takumi muttered, he glares at Souma for a bit before he kept his eyes trained at Yuu.

Kurokiba Ryo, or Soldier #4, just grunted and didn't bother to do was he told.

Hayama let out a sigh and massaged his forehead. _This is going to be a long patrol_ … he thought. At the same time, Yuu sweat drops a little. _These guys are more carefree than the 1_ _st_ _Unit,_ the little boy thought.

They moved further into the mall, ears alert and eyes scanning every possible place. Souma holds two flashlights in his hands, which he swings around wildly while humming a rock song to himself, it seems like he's imaging himself in a club. For Yuu, it looks like Souma is using some amazing technique to light up the place in every direction effectively all in the same time. He thinks Souma is a genius for creating this never before seen technique. Takumi, however, kept muttering about how idiotic Souma looks and Yuu was tempted to defend the red- head genius more than a few times but he just kept silent. He's afraid that his voice is what will alert the vampires of their presence. Hayama silently walks on the other side of Yuu, out of all the soldiers with him, Hayama seems like the most reliable one. Ryo walks a few feet behind them, back slouched with a face that screams that he's bored out of his mind. Yuu wonders how someone like him made it to the army, sure Ryo looks scary and intimidating, but Yuu seriously doubts that he has any motivation for joining the Moon Demon Squad.

"OI!" Souma shouts from their front. "It's pretty bright in here at the 3rd floor! I'm gonna turn off the flashlights! We'll just keep our senses more open than usual, I guess."

A tick formed in Takumi's forehead. " _Idiota!_ What do you mean 'keep our senses more open than usual?' That's what you're supposed to be doing since the beginning of this patrol!"

Yuu's ears perk up at Takumi's unusual word. He suddenly remembered their conversation before going to patrol, Takumi apparently came from a faraway place called Italy, but since the end of the world had come, he hadn't had a chance to go back to his home. Yuu find this fact especially sad, but Takumi assures him that he's fine especially since his twin brother is still with him and he has his friends. _That and he have Souma_ , Hayama whispered to him, which caused Takumi to blush hard and Souma to cackle. Unfortunately, Yuu didn't get what Hayama meant by that and only looks at them confusedly.

Yuu turned to Takumi as he cocks his head to the side cutely. "What does _'idiota'_ means?"

Takumi's eyes widen and he stiffened. _Why had he let the word slipped in front of a child!?_ Souma desperately stifled his giggles and looks back at Takumi with a look that says ' _Serves you right!_ ' Cursing mentally, Takumi turns to Hayama for help, but the white- haired guy was purposefully looking at the other direction!

"It means, _'idiot'_." Ryo lazily answered for Takumi while ruffling Yuu's hair. "It's a special term of endearment by Takumi for Souma."

"No, it isn't!" Takumi cried, blushing furiously. "And why did you tell him?! He's too young!"

Ryo grunted. "Calm down; it's not like you said a bad word."

"It _is_ a bad word!"

Yuu frowns but leans into Ryo's touch. He misses his Papa doing the same thing to his hair. "How come 'idiot' is a term of endearment? Isn't it an insult?"

"That's true, too." Ryo smirks down at him. "You'll understand it when you grow up, squirt."

Yuu gapes at the lazy, gangsta looking man. "I'm not little!" He cried indignantly.

"Sure, you aren't." Hayama chuckled besides him. "Squirt." He adds.

"I'm not!" Yuu pouts and crossed his little arms defensively. "You're just tall!"

Hayama and Ryo looks at each other. "That's what every little squirt says." They said together. Souma bursts out laughing which caused Yuu to pouts further.

"Just you wait! When I grow up, I'll be much taller than any of you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ryo started but then suddenly trails off. He completely stopped walking as he stops in front a shop.

Yuu noticed this and stopped walking to. "Ryo-nii?" Takumi and Hayama stops walking besides him and look back at the man too.

Ryo glances back at them before he smashes his fist in the glass doors. Yuu jumps in the air; shocked, and he watched in amazement as spider cracks spread across the glass doors before splintering into tiny sparkles.

"Wait here or come with me inside." Ryo said as he went into the shop. Yuu looks at his two guardians before running inside after the scary looking teen. Hayama sighed and followed after them. Takumi frowns but called Souma to come with them.

The inside of the shop was illuminated by a shaft of moonlight coming through the broken ceiling just like the entirety of the 3rd floor. Rows and rows of glass cases containing expensive looking accessories greeted them, even the walls still have hooks and containers with different and colorful looking accessories hanging in them. Ryo was on the far side of the room, looking through what looks like hair accessories with Yuu standing in front of him.

"What are you looking for?" Yuu asks him.

"Something that reminds me of her." Ryo answered, indifferently.

"Her?" Yuu asks, confused. _Who?_

"Are you looking something for Alice?" Hayama asks Ryo as he went up to them. Ryo only nodded and crouched down to look at the selections there.

"Who's Alice?" Yuu asks.

"She is Ryo's _Ojou-sama_." Hayama answers, chuckling. Yuu looks blankly at him, having grown and trained to read and write only in English and Latin by the vampires and only reading English books given by his Papa, he has no idea what _Ojou- sama_ means. In fact, the only Japanese language class he got is when he's speaking to others.

Hayama must have notice his confusion because he looks at him a little incredulously. "You… don't know what Ojou- sama means?" Yuu shook his head in negative.

"It means, _'milady._ '" Takumi answered for Yuu. "Ryo and Alice sort of have a master- aide relationship." When Yuu open his mouth to ask what does that mean, Takumi cuts him off. "Don't ask."

Yuu pouted and turns to crouch down with Ryo. "Ne, what does she looks like? Maybe I can help you look!"

Ryo looks at him silently, mentally debating what to say. Yuu looks at him patiently, his bright green eyes completely expecting an answer. Takumi and Souma moves around the store while Hayama stays with them to guard. After a few moments, Ryo finally answered.

"She looks arrogant." He said, completely serious. Yuu blinks at him in surprise. _Huh?_ Hayama face palmed at their side and was about to give Yuu an adequate answer when Ryo continued.

"...but don't let that fool you…" He said, softly. "She's actually such a cry baby…and she's caring and kind even if she doesn't want to show it…"

Hayama scoffed at that but listed intently to the black haired teen. Ryo fell silent for a few more seconds before he continues again.

"...she's beautiful."

Yuu smiles sweetly at him. That doesn't really answer his question but he can see that that person is someone who is very important to Ryo. The child stood up and dusted dirt from his clothes. Beaming brightly at Ryo, he cheerfully told him, "Okay then! I'll look for something beautiful!"

Hayama raised a brow as Yuu turns to look at the other side of the store. "You know that you didn't answer his question properly, right?"

"I didn't…?" Ryo asks as he looks up at him. Then, he shrugged. "…I don't know how to answer his question properly anyway."

Hayama sweat- dropped. "You could have described her physical appearance."

"OH." Ryo said, with a tone that said that he only just realized that. "Next time then."

Hayama sighed and made a move to go after Yuu, but Ryo's question stopped him. "How about you Akira? Did you get something for Jun?"

Hayama only pulled out a simple brown barrette decorated with diamonds from his pocket as an answer. Ryo merely grunted in approval before going back to his search.

"Ryo-nii!" Yuu shouts, jumping excitedly and pointing something above him. "I think I found something really beautiful!"

Ryo stood up slowly and works towards him. Hayama looks at whatever Yuu is pointing at and his eyes immediately widen marginally, then he smirks and looks at Ryo. "I think you'll like this one. It's perfect."

Ryo only glances at him before looking himself. A silent gasp escapes his lips.

In front of him lays a various arrangement of hairpins; all of them intricate, all of them decorated with gems and sparkling beautifully in the moonlight… but one hairpin stands out among all of them. It's wire was thin and long; glistening beautiful in all its ivory glory, a pink, beautiful flower that looks so delicate yet intricately designed with small gems and more thinner wires was glued atop it's head. It looks so enchanting in its simplistic beauty. Just like Alice.

Ryo found himself imagining Alice wearing this hairpin and a smile unconsciously formed in his lips. It'll suit her for sure, especially because the pink flower matches the shade of Alice's eyes. It feels like this hairpin is made especially just for her. He looks down at the child by his foot that was anxiously waiting for his opinion. He smirked at him. "Good job, squirt. It's beautiful…"

Ryo opened the container and gently grabs the hairpin. "…and it reminds me of her."

Yuu grins up at him. "Glad you like it!" Then, he pouted. "I'm not a squirt thou."

Ryo merely ruffles his head and Hayama chuckles.

Suddenly, a static sound broke their peace. Everyone snaps around to look at Takumi who was fumbling with his radio, where the sound was coming from.

" _NII- SAN!_ " A frantic voice came from the static filled radio. "NII-SAN! CAN YOU _*static* *static* *and more static*_ HEAR M-ME? _*static*_ "

"Isami!?" Takumi exclaimed. "Yes, I can hear you! What's wrong? Are you in danger?!"

" _*static* *static* *krshzzzz*_ "

"ISAMI ANSWER ME!" Takumi screamed at the radio. "ISAMI!"

Souma quickly went to Takumi and put a hand on his shoulder. Takumi instantly relaxes at his presence but worry was still present in his distressed face.

" _*static*_ NII-SAN!" Isami screamed from the other line. "NII-SAN RUN! THERE'S A GROUP OF VAMPIRES _*static* *static* *static* …."_

"ISAMI!" Takumi and Souma screamed together at the radio.

"Isami are you under attack?!" Souma asks. "Where are the vampires? Isami!"

" _*static**static**and more static*_ …RUN NII-SAN! THE VAMPIRES _*static*_ … ARE HEADING IN YOUR DIRECTION!"

The group let out a collective gasp.

" _*static*_ WE'RE TRYING TO _*static* *static*_ CATCH UP WITH THEM BUT THEY'RE _*static* *static*_ TOO FAR FROM US FROM THE BEGINNING! RUN AND _*static* *static* *krshzzzz*_ HIDE YUU- KUN! THEY HAVE HOURSEMEN OF APOCALYPSE WITH THEM! _*krshzzzz* *and more static*_ THEY'LL BE IN YOUR AREA IN 10 MINUTES OR LESS! _"_

"10 minutes?!" Souma cried. "That's not enough time to hide Yuu- kun!" He turns to Takumi. "Takumi! You go to a higher area and hide Yuu there! We'll meet the enemies here!"

"W-what?" Takumi spluttered. "B- but Souma…"

" _Now,_ Takumi!" Souma screamed at him before he kissed him on the lips briefly. "Go! We'll buy you some time!"

Takumi looks like he wants to argue but he turned and runs to Yuu. Ryo turns to Yuu and grabs his hand. When Yuu looks down at his hand, he had the hairpin Ryo intends to give to whoever Alice is. The child gasps.

"Ryo-nii…?" Yuu asks fearfully, afraid of what the gesture clearly means.

Ryo smiles down at him, a sincere, sad one and ruffles his hair. "If something happens to me, please give Alice that pin, and tell her…" Ryo kneels down and whispered something in his ear. "… Jeg elsker dig så meget at det gør ondt… Men det fik mig til at føle sig som den lykkeligste mand på jorden… and that I'm sorry but it seems like I couldn't protect her any longer."

Yuu stared fearfully at him, tears brimming at his emerald eyes. He knows that language, he understood what Ryo said, but he didn't- _couldn't, won't_ \- understand why Ryo is telling him this.

"No…" Yuu whispered his voice cracking. "Ryo-nii _no_ … you have to tell her yourself that…y-you have to give this pin to her yourself… I c-couldn't…"

"Please, Yuu- kun. Do me this as a favor." Ryo said as he stood up. Then, he smirks down at him. "Don't worry; I'm not planning to die in here. It's just in case you know. I would love to spend more time with my Ojou-sama."

"Then don't make this just in case!" Yuu cried. "You have to live! I promise that I'll protect this pin! You have to promise me that you'll survive!"

Ryo stared at him, surprised. But then he grinned. "Aye, aye squirt. Now go hide your little hide somewhere, we'll handle this."

Then the most incredible transformation happened before Yuu's eyes. Ryo unfastens the red scarf from his wrist and tied it in his forehead…

Immediately, Ryo's back straighten and fire blazes in his eyes, and his grin turns into something that contains malicious, killing intent. A nunchaku appeared out of nowhere in his hands, emitting fire and a dark energy associated with demons, Ryo swung it experimentally but it looks so amazing in Yuu's eyes. Hayama slightly flicked his wrists and tips of something sharp showed through his long sleeves, and Yuu got a feeling that more of it is hidden within the teen's clothes. Souma calmly unsheathed his sword, fire immediately leaping across its sharp surface and he swung it in an arc in front of him. The front of the store exploded, immediately covering their surroundings with thick dust.

Someone scooped Yuu into strong, thin arms. "Yuu- kun, stay quiet and let's go." Yuu nodded and Takumi silently whisked him out of there.

* * *

Yuu felt the wind whipped his hair as he and Takumi run away from the fighting scene. The sounds of fighting and weapons against weapons fading as they got further and further away… He tried to put the pin in his pocket but Takumi's arms are in the way so he wiggled a bit and buried it deep within his sock instead. He hopes it wouldn't break there…

Takumi suddenly skidded into a halt and cursed loudly. Yuu lifted his head from Takumi's chest to look around them. Four vampires had surrounded them in a circle, smirking arrogantly.

"Look~ it's a child!" One vampire exclaimed. "It's probably the same child that Lord Muramasa wants!"

"Lucky~" Another vampire cheered. "If we captured that child, who knows what Lord Muramasa will give us as rewards?"

"Ohhh~" Vampire #3 said, while licking his lips. "Maybe we'll be able to drain two humans blood!"

"Shut it." Vampire #4 said, while pushing up his glasses. "Focus on your mission. The child still isn't in our hands."

"Psh, you're so uptight." Vampire #3 sneered to Vampire #4. "We'll win anyways, we outnumbered them."

"Hmp. I guess you're right. Forgive me then." #4 conceded. Vampire #2 nodded happily. "Forgiven~!"

"Ngh." Takumi took a half- step back, clutching Yuu to him tighter. How did they find them so fast? Aren't they the ones who attacked Souma? Takumi gasps as he realized something. Souma!

"How did you get here so fast? My comrades were supposed to stall you!" Takumi cried. "What did you do to them?!"

"Oh~ you mean the three men a little ways over there?" Vampire #1 asks grinning. "Nothing much. We just lured in a bunch of Horsemen there along with some of our other comrades. It won't be long before they're all going to die~"

Takumi's and Yuu's eyes widen. Vampire #3 let out a cackle. "But don't worry~ you'll be following them soon enough."

With those words, Takumi gulped hard and his eyes darken. No, Souma, Ryo and Akira won't die in here. Not now. They still all have something they want to do… and he himself can't let himself die in here.

Slowly, he puts Yuu down and the child looks at him curiously. "Takumi-nii?"

Takumi didn't answer; instead he just raised his hands as if he's shooting an arrow. Suddenly, as if by magic, an obsidian black bow shimmered into his hands with a blazing arrow. "Yuu- kun, while I fight them, stay close to me, okay? We'll move away from them and run fast."

Yuu nods determinedly and plasters himself to one of Takumi's legs. The vampires sneered at them. "What do you think you could take out all of us? You're out of your mind you pathetic human!"

"We'll see about that." Said Takumi with a smirk adorning his handsome face.

"You little-!" Vampire #3 snarled before leaping high in the air towards Takumi with his sword drawn. "I'm gonna kill you real quick!"

Takumi only raised a brow at the vampire's stupidity. He calmly rose is bow and fired. The vampire's eyes widen as the arrow hit him right at the middle of his chest and protruded to his back, blood dribbled out of the vampire's mouth and he choked on it, splattering some blood across Yuu's face that he let out a frightened squeak before the vampire disintegrates completely. Takumi lowered his bow as the three remaining vampires continue to look at their disintegrated comrade in horror.

"One down, three more to go." Takumi smirks.

"Grrr…" #2 growls. "You cocky bastard! We won't let you get away with this!" He made a move to dash towards Takumi but Vampire #1 grabbed his arm. "Oi! What the heck are you doing?! Let me go I'm gonna kill this human!"

"Stop!" V #1 exclaimed. "Do you think charging in there recklessly would do anything in our favour? You saw how he easily killed Gorma! He's not an ordinary human!" **(3)**

 _Well duh_ , Takumi thought. _I'm wielding a demon series here and fighting off vampires. How can I be an ordinary human?_

"I don't care! I'm gonna avenge Krant!" V #2 snarls before ripping his arms off V #1. "You shall die by my own hands, human!"

"Krant!" V #1 screamed.

Takumi pushed Yuu behind him, and he readily deflected Krant' incoming sword with his bow. Krant grunted and widen his eyes at him.

"Huh… so you could use your bow like that?" Krant grumbled. "Still you're no match for me!" With that, the vampire charged again.

Takumi grunts as he took all the blows and deflected every single attack. Slowly, yet surely, he's being overpowered by the vampire. Damn, I need to create some distance between us so I could shoot.

Krant laugh, obviously enjoying this one- sided fight between him and Takumi. "Is that all you've got you scum? Are you all bark and no bite?"

Takumi gritted his teeth and didn't answer. He focused all of his strength to hold off the vampire. Behind him, he felt Yuu helping him push the vampire off of them.

"If you're this weak; I wonder how the other humans over there are faring?" Krant grins. "Our strongest fighter is heading over there. Even if he didn't arrive there in time, I'm sure they must be all dead by now! Bwahahahahaha!"

Fear and anger gripped Takumi's heart. _No!_ With a mighty shove, Takumi push Krant away from him with such force that the vampire hit a wall and went through it, creating a large gap and dusts to blow and surround them. Breathing heavily, Takumi aimed his arrow at Krant before a fist suddenly hit him on the side of his face and he flew away from Yuu.

"Takumi- nii!" Yuu screamed.

"Stay out of the way, kid." V #1 said. "And you, Blondie, are gonna die right now."

Takumi stood up with shaky legs and wiped the blood from his mouth. "As if." V #1 charged at him and Takumi quickly fired an arrow. The vampire dodged, Takumi quickly fired successions of arrow at him, giving the vampire barely enough to dodge all of them.

"Argh!" V #1 screamed as arrows pierced his shoulder and thigh. "You…!" Takumi didn't give him a chance to ramble and activated the spell within his arrows. V #1 quickly turned to ashes, his scream echoing off the empty walls of the mall.

"Gayare!" Krant screamed as he stood up from the rubbles burying him. "You'll pay for that!"

V #4 unsheathes his sword now too. "Krant, we'll attack him together at the same time."

"No, I'll attack him FIRST!" Krant screamed as he swiped at Takumi. Takumi leaped backwards and Krant' sword slashed the floor beneath them in half. The building shook as the floor collapsed to the lower floor. Takumi jumped to where Yuu is and wrapped him in his arms as they fell, Takumi twisted midair and managed to land on his foot.

"You okay?" Takumi asks Yuu as he turned the child to face him. Yuu's eyes however are wide in warning. "BEHIND YOU!"

Too late, Takumi cried out as a sword sliced up his back, blood arcing gracefully out of the wound. Krant stood behind Takumi, grinning madly and breathing heavily as he held his bloody sword. "This is your end, human!"

Takumi coughed out more blood, eyes widening as he watch Krant raises his sword, thinking quickly he pushed Yuu out of the way. "Argh!"

"Takumi- nii!" Yuu screamed. Getting into his feet, Yuu run to the vampire to attack him without thinking. But before he could reach the laughing vampire, a sword flew out of the smoke and pierced its chest. The vampire's eyes widen in shock and he coughed out blood in surprise, he looks at the sword piercing at his chest, before he looks towards the smoke.

At first, all Yuu could see is fire. Blazing, powerful and scorching hot in all its fiery glory. Then a silhouette of something vaguely human appears within the fire, as if the figure is walking through the flames… or the figure itself was ablaze. Then Yuu eyes lit up in recognition, it was Souma and his hair is on fire! _No wait,_ the child thought; _that was just his normal hair colour._

"You fiend…" Krant gurgled out through the blood flowing out from his mouth. "You…won't get away with this."

Souma glared hard at him; golden eyes intensely cold and promising death. Yuu shivered, even though the glare wasn't directed at him. He had never seen Souma this angry before.

"Fiend?" Souma asks, his tone mocking. Then, he snorts in disbelief. "Are you talking about yourself?"

Krant growled but no words came out of his bloody mouth. He was already halfway from disintegrating.

"You should just keep your mouth shut and disappear quietly, _fiend._ " Souma smirks, a dangerous glint can be both seen in his smirk and his eyes. "And stay away from my boyfriend."

Yuu snapped out of his daze at Souma's appearance and immediately run towards the heavily breathing Takumi. "Takumi- nii! Are you okay?!"

Takumi lifts his head up and looks at the worried child blearily. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm… not that heavily wounded…"

Souma kneels beside him and wipes the blood from Takumi's mouth. The red head had his mouth set in a firm line, as if he's keeping himself from exploding, as he swipes the hair out of Takumi's face and set to give some first aid to Takumi.

"Souma, no…" Takumi moans weakly. "There's… still _*cough*_ another vampire around here…"

Yuu helped Souma bandaged Takumi's wounds while trying to keep himself from crying. _He's been so useless once again…_ "What about Ryo- nii and Akira- nii? Are they okay?"

Souma huffed. "Yeah, they're fine. They're resting back at the accessories store." He grunted as he stood up and offered a hand for Takumi to take. "And don't worry about the other vampire, I already finished him off. I stabbed him before the floor collapsed."

"Oh… that's good." Takumi groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"Oh, _no_." A voice said. "That's not good, _at all_. Just what on earth will the Lord say?"

" _Gah!"_ Souma suddenly cried out in pain, a hand protruding from his chest.

"Souma-nii!"

"Sou- _ngh!_ "

"Takumi- nii…" Yuu gasps in horror as another hand stabbed through Takumi's chest. The blonde's azure eyes rolled to the back of his eyes before his body hung unconscious from the hand stabbing him.

"T- takumi…" Souma grunted through the pain.

"I can't believe these pathetic human beings managed to kill off all the vampires and monsters that Lord Muramasa sent." The voice chuckled darkly. "Fortunately, he sent me to assure the missions success."

There was a slick sound as Takumi's and Souma's bodies slides off the hands stabbing them, and all Yuu could do was watch it all happen in horror. A tall, muscular vampire with blue spiky hair and blue eyes greeted the child.

"Ugh…" the vampire groaned, yet smirking delightfully. "Now look what have they done~ they got my hands all dirty." The vampire brought his hands to his mouth and licked off the soldiers' blood from it, obviously enjoying himself. "Hmm~ well, at least their blood tastes delicious."

Yuu shivered, eyeing the fallen soldiers before him. Unbidden, memories when they tried to escape the vampire's lair flashed before his mind and tears sprouted from his eyes. _No, not again._

"Yuu…" Souma croaked from the ground. He lifts his bloody face and looks at Yuu meaningfully, his golden gaze searing in Yuu's mind. "…run…"

Yuu breathed heavily, his gaze flickering between the soldiers and the blue vampire who was eyeing him playfully; like a madman. _Run? Again? The last time he run it cost him his family…_

"Yuu… kun…" Takumi called weakly, looking at the child tiredly.

"... _ **go**_ …" The two teens said, their eyes sending a million messages to the child. Yuu took a shuddering breathe, he blinks his eyes and look back at the fallen teens, he tried to convey all of his gratefulness to them and the determination he felt.

Then, he leap towards the vampire and kicked him in the face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Originally, I was supposed to finish the part when Yuu got captured in this chapter but I got lazy and I figured this was already long enough so I just decided to put that scene in the next one~ hehehe. Also, this 'arc' is coming to an end so I'll give you, my beloved readers, an **opportunity** to decided what scene do you want to happen for the 9  & 10 years old part! Just put it in your reviews or pm me what do you want to happen when Yuu turns 9 and 10! I'll pick what I think is the best idea or much better, I'll mix in all of your ideas for the 9 & 10 years old part~ So please indulge me in this thing because… I'm actually running out of ideas xD

 **1)** Stick- O's- it my most favourite snack xD Yes it's a wafer roll with chocolate filling inside~ it's my comfort food and my idea buster- idk why, it's just that every time I eat it ideas just instantly filled my head.

 **2)** Guess from anime/ manga series they are? It's so easy thou~

 **3)** Guess again from what series? I wonder who can figure it out~

 **Replies:**

 **Fujoshi desu:** Thank you, I was really nervous when I was writing it T_T As for Mika x Yuu that will be in the 2nd series of this story~ AND YES THERE WILL BE ONE. So stay tuned and patiently wait for me ;)

 **We love Yuu- chan:** Yes, Mika turned into a half- vampire and is currently living with Krul. I'm actually debating to make a companion fic to this one, in where it features Mika's life with his _Mama_ Krul xD **(DO YOU GUYS WANT IT? O_O)** And no, unfortunately Mika and Yuu won't meet in this fic~ that will be much, much later on at the 2nd installation of this story. So I guess you should also stay tuned and wait patiently for me xD

 **Shiranai Atsune:** Yay! I'm back and I love it too~!

As for Muramasa Dahaoda… that was just someone I made up~ Muramasa from a sword in Touken Ranbu~ and Dahaoda… was the brand of sunflower seeds that my mom loves to snack on xD

Shinya means Guren is cheating _on him_ because Guren said _'He's mine'_ when he's pertaining to Muramasa. Did I explain that clearly? I think not xD

Hmm~ Yuu calling Shinya his Mama… um, I haven't decided on that yet xD But that's a good idea!

As for the surprise Shinya met on the hallway, well you'll know that in the future! Haha!


End file.
